Songbirds Song
by Jville
Summary: Final chapters up! Don't forget to review! A new team member and Trouble for Frank's wife. Revised a little.
1. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to UC undercover characters I just borrowed them. I have no claim on the music used in the story either. Sab, Andy and Sam are friends and I use them by permission. All other Characters I have thought up on my own. Please do not use any of my characters without my permission.  
  
SONGBIRD'S SONG  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At the nest Donovan and the team were briefing their temporary agent about the case that they were to work on.  
  
"I asked Maria to be assigned here temporarily until Alex gets back." Donovan explains to his team that sat around the room.  
  
"Did I here my named being mentioned?" Alex asks walking in to the room.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're on sick leave." Frank asks turning to her.  
  
"I was bored sitting at home; I thought it wouldn't do any harm if I came here and sat and listened to the briefing."  
  
"Then sit there and listen so I can start." Frank ordered. Alex sat down next to Maria and Sab. "Maria, are you sure you want to start another case? This is your third case in a month." Frank asks turning to her.  
  
"I'm fine, Donovan. I live to work. Plus I really don't count the last one as an actual case; I ended it in two days. That's a record for me." Maria replies.  
  
"Two days without sleep." Jake reminds her. She had told them earlier about the case that she had worked.  
  
"Who needs sleep, I'm an adrenaline junkie." Maria laughed.  
  
"This is no laughing matter, Maria. I want you to be 100% on this case. The man we're after has already killed two agents and a third would not matter to him." Frank scolded her as if she was a rookie; which didn't sit well with her.  
  
"If you don't think I'm up for the case, why did you ask for me?" Maria snaps at him.  
  
"I asked for you because you're good at your job and I needed someone that can sing." Frank replies. "Placing a singer in Connor Montgomery's club was the best idea we had. It will give us more access to him."  
  
"Meaning I'm suppose to cozy up to him. I read his file; he's a real music lover and has had two marriages to singers. They ended in divorce so he is either hard to please with music or in bed."  
  
"Well I can tell you one thing you won't be finding out about his bedroom skills." Jake adds in.  
  
"Why didn't you ask Elaina to work this case?" Maria asks knowing very well that her cousin was a singer too.  
  
"She's not a field agent anymore." Frank replies.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you tied her to the desk." Maria's remark made Frank angry.  
  
"If you want to be on this case you better ease the attitude." Sab warns her.  
  
"Connor Montgomery is ruthless; he uses people until he is through with them. Most of them end up missing or worse." Frank continues on. "The D.E.A has been after him for over a year. You have to be at the top of your game or you will end up as the other two agents."  
  
"We'll be careful. We are going to be watching each other's back the whole time. We know our covers forward, backwards and inside out." Jake states.  
  
"Monica lets go over what we know about him." Frank instructs her.  
  
"Connor Montgomery was born in Sidney, Australia. He became involved with drug dealing at age 16 when he was arrested for possession. He wasn't convicted. At age 18 he moved to Germany to be with an older brother. Again, there he was arrested for possession and never convicted due to the evidence that had gone missing." Monica explains. "He moved again to the States. He was arrested and actually prosecuted for possession of 30 kilos of heroine. He was given 10 years, which he served. He's been out of the action or so they thought; it wasn't until last year during a drug bust that his name came up again. This time as a smuggler bringing the drugs by ship from Columbia to Florida then to different parts of the U.S."  
  
"How does he get past customs and the coast guard without getting caught?" Alex asks.  
  
"We found out that he was paying off the Harbor Master who in turn was friends with a Coast Guard Officer who was also paid to look the other way." Frank replies.  
  
"Needless to say they are no longer in those jobs. They are in the Florida prison system." Maria adds.  
  
Monica continued the briefing. "D.E.A. had placed the two agents in his smuggling ring but they each ended up missing. Only to be found later on dead. Richards in Florida, found floating near a coral reef off the coast. Jessup was found in a Miami motel room, overdosed on cocaine."  
  
"Maria we need to get into that club as soon as we can to wire it. I want to be able to watch his every move." Frank says turning to her again.  
  
"He seems to be interested in me, but it may take me a while to get his confidence to let me have the run of the place after hours." Maria replies turning to face him.  
  
"I realize that. If you see an opportunity, use it to your advantage to get you to stay there after hours to rehearse, the cameras and mics on you and Jake aren't enough."  
  
"Duh, I know how to do my job." Maria says sarcastically.  
  
Frank slams the file down in front of her of the two dead agents. The picture of Richards was the most graphic. "They knew how to do their job too. Change your attitude or you won't be working any case, got that?" Frank snaps at her.  
  
"Yes, sir." Maria replies looking directly at him.  
  
"Briefing over." Frank walked away up into his office.  
  
"Don't push or you won't have a career. Your being related to Elaina won't make any difference to him." Cody warns her.  
  
"Listen, I know how to do my job. I know that this case is dangerous. I know he is concerned for all involved. I especially know that if he wants to, Frank can ruin my career. Now can we get this show on the road?" Maria says getting out of her chair.  
  
Jake walks over to her. "Let's go before he comes back down. How did you get Montgomery to hire you so fast anyway?"  
  
"He hired me because I'm talented. I sang his favorite song, plus I wore a dress with very low cleavage." Maria smiles at Jake.  
  
"I'm betting it was your talent that got you hired." Jake laughs.  
  
******  
  
At the club later that day, Maria was rehearsing while Jake sat at a table alone until Montgomery came over to sit with him.  
  
"She'll bring in the customers as soon as word gets out about her." Montgomery says to Jake as he sits down.  
  
"Her voice is as beautiful as she is." Jake says not turning his attention away from Maria.  
  
"No truer words were ever spoken. She is beautiful. Does she have someone in her life?" Montgomery asks turning to Jake.  
  
"She has an ex-boyfriend that comes around occasionally. They are still very friendly." Jake says turning his attention to him.  
  
"I think I could get her to forget about him, after all I can see her every day. Our talk yesterday was very enlightening, she is a very interesting women. I am looking forward to getting to know her better." Montgomery says as he turns back to Maria.  
  
Jake hated the thought that she would have to endure this creep's advances for the sake of their case. Jake wanted to make sure she was safe every minute he was with her, but he knew there would be times he wouldn't be there.  
  
"She's a very special lady, but even though I am just her manager I'd hurt anyone that would dare to hurt her." Jake looked at Montgomery to see how he reacted to what he said. He was surprised when he showed no concern for the warning.  
  
"I understand completely, Mr. Ramirez. I don't plan on hurting her. I hope to do just the opposite, love her and make her very happy." He replies turning back to Jake.  
  
Maria came to the table smiling. "Well, how was I?"  
  
"Great Mary, you were flawless as usual." Jake says using her cover name.  
  
"I expected nothing less from a beautiful songbird like yourself." Montgomery adds in as he smiles back.  
  
"Thank you Connor. Could you get me a drink please; my throat is a bit dry?"  
  
"What do you desire sweet lady?" Montgomery asks.  
  
"Scotch and soda would be fine thank you." Maria was flirting as much as Montgomery was.  
  
"I will personally fix that for you." He kisses her hand as he rose from the table and she smiled back to him.  
  
"He is such a slime ball." She says under her breath to Jake.  
  
"He told me he wants to make you a very happy lady." Jake says turning to her.  
  
Maria rolls her eyes. "Like I want that to happen."  
  
"I told him you had an ex-boyfriend that still came around, but that didn't faze him one bit. If he does anything you don't like just tell me."  
  
"I can take care of myself, but I'll keep your offer in mind." Maria saw him coming back to the table.  
  
"Here you go darling." He handed her the drink.  
  
"Thank you Connor. Do you treat all your employees this well?" Maria says flashing a girlish smile.  
  
"Just the special ones." He took hold of her hand again. "And I hope you will become the most special of them all."  
  
"Connor you are such a.sweet thing to say that." Maria recovered well from what she wanted to really say to him.  
  
*****  
  
Monica, Cody and Sab were listening to them in the van.  
  
"If she takes a drink of that scotch, we are in real trouble." Sab says watching the monitor closely.  
  
"Why?" Cody asks as he turns to her in confusion.  
  
"You know why." Sab looks back at Cody. He then realized what she was talking about; he just didn't know that she knew. "Mind telling me why?" Monica asks look at the monitors.  
  
"Maria doesn't drink; she told me that she was an alcoholic." Sab replies as she turns back to the screen. "Are you sure she wasn't joking or something, not wanting to drink?" Monica asks turning to her.  
  
"She was serious when she told her." Cody confirms.  
  
"You know too, am I the only one that doesn't know? Does Donovan know about this?" Monica didn't wait for an answer as she dialed the phone.  
  
"Maybe she won't drink it." Cody was being hopeful.  
  
"Donovan we have a problem brewing at the club with Maria." She says once he picked up.  
  
"What is she doing now?" Frank was not happy to hear it.  
  
"Do you or Elaina know that she has a drinking problem?"  
  
"Elaina may know but I don't, is she drinking?" Frank asks.  
  
"She ordered a drink but so far she hasn't drank it." Monica replies turning back to the monitors.  
  
"I'm on my way there call me back if she drinks it."  
  
"I don't think I need to call you back, she just downed it." Monica replies, seeing it on the monitor from Jake's point of view. Monica heard Donovan hang up. "He must be really pissed; he hung up with out saying anything else."  
  
Jake was starting to get worried about Maria as she ordered her third drink. "You might want to slow down Mary you have some more rehearsing to do."  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. I can sing drunk or sober." Maria says.  
  
"I think Jake is right, you should slow down." Connor says, noting Jake's disapproval. "He is your manager; he knows what is good for you."  
  
"I know what is good for her too." A voice came from behind them. Jake looked up to see Frank walking up to stand beside them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Connor asks.  
  
"I'm Mary's boyfriend that's who." Frank's voice showed his anger.  
  
"Make that ex-boyfriend dear heart." Maria says sounding a bit angry herself.  
  
"We need to talk about something private, come outside with me." He grabs her by the elbow.  
  
"Don't man handle her." Connor protests.  
  
"Shut up little man. Now Mary!" Frank yells as he pulls her up.  
  
Connor stood to stop him but Maria shook her head to him. "I'll be fine, don't worry he wouldn't hurt me."  
  
Frank took her out and down the alley to where the van was parked. "Everyone out now!" he ordered. As the three went out, Elaina arrived and went in with Frank and Maria.  
  
"What were you thinking in there? Or were you thinking at all." Elaina asks her.  
  
"I was thirsty." Maria snaps back.  
  
"I'm about two seconds away from kicking your ass cousin. Start talking and make it quick." Elaina was getting furious.  
  
"I can't stand that guy and all his crap that he's saying to me. I needed a buffer." Maria explains.  
  
"You're an alcoholic! You can't just drink so much and quit. You are not going back in there." Elaina tells her.  
  
"I have to; you can't pull me from this case! I can quit, I promise no more drinking." Maria protests.  
  
"You're delusional and drunk to think I would let you go back in there." Elaina replies.  
  
"Frank is my boss on this case, you're not." Maria snaps.  
  
"Maria, I'm the one that dragged you out of there, you honestly think I want you to stay on this case?" Frank asks her.  
  
"How can you find someone to replace me? I'm in, I can do this, give me another chance Frank. I promise, no more drinking. Jake can make sure of it. Please just don't take me off this case." Maria begs.  
  
Elaina knew that she was right; she couldn't be replaced or it would blow the case apart. "Okay, then I want your blood."  
  
"What?" Maria wasn't sure what she heard.  
  
"I want your blood to be tested every night that you are on this case. If there is a hint of alcohol in your blood stream you will be off this case and any other case until I know you are sober. So do you agree or not?" Elaina asks looking down to her.  
  
"I agree. I won't let you down again." Maria replies.  
  
"I will personally see that she has the test every night." Frank emphasizes.  
  
"I better get back in there before he comes out. He was worried that Frank was going to hurt me." Maria says as she walks for the van door.  
  
"I'll go back in with you; after all I am your boyfriend." Frank says following her.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend." Maria corrects him.  
  
"You better be an ex or you are in deep trouble." Elaina jokes with him.  
  
"Yes, I know." Frank says as they went out.  
  
Frank and Maria went back inside and sat down with Jake. Montgomery saw them come back in and came over to see if she was all right.  
  
"Mary would you like to dance with me? We are checking out some new music." He asks as he stands in front of her.  
  
"Sure why not, I haven't danced in a while." They left the table, which Jake was grateful wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"What happened that you took her out so fast?" Jake asks.  
  
"I just found out that Maria is an alcoholic and she is never to have another drink ever." Frank replies as he watches Maria and Montgomery dance together.  
  
Jake looked at her; he noticed that she didn't look drunk. "She hides it well. Why wasn't I told this before I could have stopped her?"  
  
"Elaina knew but never told me, how could I tell you." Frank says turning to Jake.  
  
"Who called you?" Jake asks.  
  
"Monica. Sab knew about it too, and told her." Frank replies.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I better get out of here before he gets suspicious. We'll talk later; I don't think she'll be anymore trouble." 


	2. Frank's wife leaves him?

CHAPTER 2  
  
Frank met Elaina at the door when she came home that night. "We need to talk."  
  
"Must be important, you haven't welcomed me home yet." Elaina says setting down her bag.  
  
Frank kissed her and led her to the couch. "It is important and I want you sitting down."  
  
"Now you're scaring me what happened." Elaina asks as she sits down.  
  
"Reese called, Hank is in the hospital. He was thrown today." Frank explains. "He has a couple of vertebrae bones broken, broken leg and bruised ribs. He'll be in there a few weeks."  
  
"I guess I better go since you can't. I can take off in the morning. Is there something else bothering you?" She asks as she saw in his eyes that there was more.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"I know, I should have told you about her problem, but she said she was in control and was okay." Elaina replies.  
  
"She has an attitude problem too. She was argumentative during briefing, which I despise from anyone. You know come to think of it she is acting like you did a few months ago."  
  
"You mean when I was stressed out and fighting with you." Elaina asks turning to him.  
  
"Exactly. Are you sure she can handle this case and not drink anymore?" Frank asks as he leans back in the couch.  
  
"I think since everyone knows, she'll be okay." Elaina replies.  
  
"After this case I think she should see the company psychologist." Frank suggests.  
  
"If you really think that is necessary, maybe I should pull her."  
  
"I do need her for this case; she is the only agent available that can sing." Frank replies.  
  
"Okay, but if she acts up more, get her out. Even if it does blow the case. I don't want her to get hurt." Elaina says.  
  
"I promise I'll keep a close eye on her, so will Monica. When exactly do you want to leave?"  
  
"I need to talk to Andy, tell him where and why I'm taking off. Have you told Derek and Megan?" Elaina asks.  
  
"They were here when Reese called. Derek wanted to go but I told him no."  
  
"Good, he'll be mad at you instead of me." Elaina jokes.  
  
"He's the one that wanted to graduate early, so he has to stay in school."  
  
"I know besides we pulled him out enough for different reason's this term. Besides, I would rather go alone anyway." Frank frowned when she said it. "Okay, I wish you could go, but you can't so I'd rather go alone. Did that sound better?" She hugs him.  
  
"Much. We ordered in, there's pizza in the kitchen or you can have the leftovers from the fridge."  
  
"I'll get something later. I better see if the plane will be ready in the morning. I also have to remind Megan of Sarah's doctor appointment at the end of the week." Elaina says as she gets up off the couch to stretch.  
  
"I already took care of the plane, it will be ready and Megan has said she would take Sarah for her check up. All you need to do is handle the office and pack." Frank replies.  
  
"Sure you don't want to do that too?" She asks.  
  
"We were only helping." He replies as he pulled her down into his arms and kissed her. She seemed to forget her troubles and leaned against him as they kissed. "Would you like to finish this upstairs?"  
  
"Yes I would, I need to store up since I don't know how long I'll be away from you."  
  
She pulled him close and kissed him. They walked up to their room; as they went in Elaina started undressing him.  
  
"Wait a minute." He walked over to the door and locked it. "Making sure we aren't interrupted."  
  
"Quick thinking, but they all know not to come in without knocking."  
  
"I'm not taking any chances." Frank replies as he walks back over to her while she was unbuttoning her blouse, but he took over. She put her hands on his shoulders and traced across them with her fingers. He opened her blouse and she dropped her arms down to take it off. He reached around her to unfasten her bra and as he did she leaned closer to him and kissed his chest. She looked up in to his beautiful dark eyes. "Make this a night we will never forget."  
  
He picked her up and laid her on the bed. "I plan on making this the most memorable night of your life." When he kissed her this time she knew she was in for a night of passion. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would jump out. He was kissing every inch of her body. She jumped when he kissed her stomach, his beard tickling her. She was very ticklish and he took advantage of it every chance he got. She grabbed the back of his neck to get him to move away from a certain spot. "You know better than to do that to me."  
  
He moved on top of her holding her hands above her head with one hand. "You should know better than to interrupt me." He had a devilish smirk on his face. He started to tickle her again with his other hand. She tried to free her hands but couldn't. She laughed so hard she started to cry, so he quit. He let go of her hands.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that." She warns him.  
  
"Promise? I can't wait to see how." He kisses her and then removes the tears from her face with his tongue tasting each one. He kissed her neck nipping at it at times. She wrapped her legs and arms around him signaling to him that she wanted him now.  
  
They spent the night making love over and over again; it was almost daybreak when they fell asleep. Elaina was jolted back awake by a bad dream. She was happy to see she didn't wake him up. She got up and put her robe on and went over to the window. She noticed it had frosted heavy that night making the world look even colder to her. She tried to remember her dream and why it had bothered her so much, but couldn't. Elaina noticed she had only been asleep an hour and was very tired but she didn't want to go back to sleep because of the feeling the dream had left with her. 'If I could just remember what it was about.' She thought to herself.  
  
Frank reached over for her, but she wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw her at the window. "What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Just looking out."  
  
"Come back to bed, you need to get some rest." Franks says turning over in bed.  
  
"This coming from the man that just kept me awake practically all night." Elaina jokes.  
  
"I didn't hear any complaints earlier."  
  
She walked over to the bed. "And you won't now either. I just had a bad dream and don't want to go back to sleep yet."  
  
"What was it about?" Frank asks as he strokes a few of her hairs out of her face.  
  
"I don't remember that's the problem."  
  
"Climb in; I'll keep all the bad dreams away." He lifted the blankets up for her.  
  
"If you could, I wouldn't have had the first one." She climbed in beside him.  
  
He held her tight as she snuggled up against him. "You've been worried about something for most of the night, maybe that's what caused your dream."  
  
"I have been worried about Maria. I wish I didn't have to go. But I'm also worried about Hank and the ranch." She became very quite.  
  
"What are you thinking about now?" He asks as he closes his eyes.  
  
"My dream, it had something to do with snow. That's all I can remember."  
  
"Lady, you're going to Montana, it has been snowing there for a month." Frank says as he kisses her on her head.  
  
"I'm just being foolish I guess. Letting a dream get to me like this. My sleep is more important than worrying about some weird dream."  
  
"That sounds more like it. You do need your sleep and so do I. You've kept me awake too much tonight." He teased her but she was too tired to get him back.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning in Elaina's office she was briefing Andy about what was happening with the case and why she was leaving.  
  
"Maria is going to be tested every night. If there is even a hint of alcohol in her blood, she is off this case and she well be suspended indefinitely. If there was any other way, I would have taken her out then but there wasn't." Elaina explains.  
  
"What if we do have to pull her?"  
  
"We will have to start from scratch, which will not make our boss happy. This brings me to the budget cuts he wants. He's not going to be happy with my report. You'll be in the hot seat when he gets it so you better read it over." She handed him the file. "I know this emergency has come at a bad time but I really appreciate you handling all these extras."  
  
"I don't mind doing it except for the banquet you promised you would attend so I didn't have too."  
  
"I am really sorry about that honestly, but one of us has to be there. We were ordered to be there and I can't so that leaves you." Elaina couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Come on Andy you get free food and a chance to take your beautiful wife Sam out to a formal banquet. What more can you ask for?"  
  
"For you to go." He laughed too. "I've been through worse and survived I guess this won't kill me. Besides this means you owe me a really big favor and I plan on asking when you least expect it."  
  
"See now you have incentive for doing this for me, though I really don't like the way you said that. If you need to reach me for any reason this is the number at the ranch, other than that I'll have my cell with me." She handed him the number.  
  
"Don't worry about things here; just take care of Hank and the ranch."  
  
"Thanks again Andy for doing this for me. I will be waiting to repay you."  
  
"See you when you get back." Andy left and she gathered up her coat and briefcase and walked out.  
  
As she walked down the hall she dialed Frank's cell. "Hello Sweetheart." She said as he answered.  
  
"Where are you?" Frank asks.  
  
"Leaving my office, about to get on the elevator. Why?"  
  
"Because." The doors came open and Frank was standing inside. "I'm here." They each turned off their phones.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asks as she walked into the elevator and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Taking you to the airport. Our good byes this morning where hectic with the kids saying goodbye too."  
  
"Yes they were and I'm glad you are taking me, I was already starting to miss you." Elaina says, still holding on to him.  
  
"Are you still worried?" Frank asks looking down at her.  
  
"Something just seems to be nagging me in the back of my mind, I just can't figure out what it is."  
  
"We've decided to break in the club, sort of, and get the place wired so we can keep a better eye on everyone involved. Maria's stunt yesterday made me a little nervous." Frank says as he looks up at the elevator numbers.  
  
"Me too and I won't worry as much if I know you can watch her closer."  
  
"There's no need to worry about this case, I'll worry enough for both of us." Frank replies. "You just take care of things at the ranch."  
  
"Yes sir." She kisses him as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "I love putting on a show for the masses." She says seeing a group of people waiting on the elevator.  
  
*****  
  
Frank arrives back at the nest to see Alex there again. "What are you doing here; you should be at home resting." He says as he takes off his coat.  
  
"My back is feeling much better and I needed to clean my gun." Alex replies looking up at him.  
  
"Looks like you're cleaning our whole arsenal." Frank notices the guns lined up on the floor next to her. "You're not supposed to lift anything heavy."  
  
"They aren't that heavy and I was bored and needed something to do." Alex replies. "They needed to be cleaned anyway."  
  
"I see you lifting anything over the limit, you're out of here." Frank warns her.  
  
"UC honor I won't." She salutes him as he went to his office.  
  
Monica, Sab and Cody walked in together. "Donovan here?" Monica asks.  
  
"In his office, aren't you supposed to be watching Jake and Maria?" Alex asks as Sab went to the office.  
  
"They're on their way." Cody replies, flopping in a chair next to Alex.  
  
"Maria in trouble again?" Alex asks Cody.  
  
"No, but the case maybe." Monica replies.  
  
"What's going on Monica?" Frank was coming down the stairs with Sab.  
  
"Montgomery is going out of town."  
  
"Do we know where or why?" Frank asks as he reaches the group.  
  
"No, he told Maria he was leaving for a few days." Monica replies.  
  
"Do you think he's been tipped off that we are watching him?" Cody wonders.  
  
"I doubt it; he may be meeting a contact somewhere." Monica suggests.  
  
Jake and Maria came in arguing. "Donovan will not let you go, not after yesterday."  
  
"I need to go and get evidence for this case." Maria countered.  
  
"Go where?" Frank asks as the two reach the group.  
  
"Montgomery wants me to go with him to Florida and then New York." Maria replies.  
  
"We didn't hear that, when did he ask you?" Sab knew they didn't miss any info.  
  
"He called my cell after we left." Maria replies.  
  
"Jake's right, you're not going." Frank says.  
  
"But we need to get evidence against this guy and so far we have nothing." Maria protests.  
  
"You are not going so drop it Maria." Frank orders.  
  
"I promised you and Elaina no more drinking; I can go and keep that promise. Let me go with him." Maria insists.  
  
"I said drop it." Frank yells at her. "Alex you're bored and surveillance is easy enough, I want you and Monica to go follow him. I want reports every 2 hours."  
  
"Flight 263 leaves 9:00 tonight, for Miami." Maria told them. "Since I'm not needed here, I'm going home."  
  
"I want to see you in my office first." Frank orders her. They walk up to his office together. "Have a seat."  
  
"Ready for the chewing out sir." Maria says as she sat down.  
  
"I want to know why you are acting like you are."  
  
"I'm just trying to do the job I was assigned to do, but you keep tying my hands. I want to get Montgomery." Maria replies.  
  
"We all want that, why is it so important to you?" Frank asks as he stands in front of his desk.  
  
"If I tell you, all hell well breaks lose in this office." Maria replies.  
  
"If you don't tell me after making that statement, you are going to find out what hell is."  
  
"Okay, but just know that Elaina never knew about it either. I was personally involved with Aaron Richards." Maria replies. "We kept our relationship private."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Elaina when she assigned you?" Frank stood in front of her and leaned against his desk.  
  
"I thought about it, but I figured if she knew she wouldn't have allowed me to be a part of it."  
  
"Your right, she wouldn't have." Frank agrees.  
  
"I should have told her and you about it, but at the time I thought I could handle being close to Montgomery. I guess I was lying to myself and that is why I tried the liquid courage to get through it." Maria continues. "I honestly didn't want to drink it after I ordered it, but his advances toward me.I just couldn't take it. Next thing I knew I was ordering another drink."  
  
"Why would you think it is going to be easier going to Florida with him?" Frank asks.  
  
"I never said it was going to be easier. I just know that we need evidence to get him put away and I figured if I am by his side I could get it for us." Maria replies.  
  
"I admire your willingness to put your feelings aside to go and do your job, but you're still not going. Alex and Monica can get us any evidence we need. Do you know who he is leaving in charge at the club?"  
  
"No, but I can find out easily enough. Can I use your phone?" She dialed the phone and then put it on speaker.  
  
"Hello?" Montgomery answers.  
  
"Hello Conner."  
  
"My little songbird, are you calling to say you can come with me?" Connor asks. Maria rolled her eyes at the nickname.  
  
"No, I'm sorry but I can't reschedule with that doctor. It is to have my throat examined and you really don't want your songbird to start squawking do you?" Maria asks in an innocent voice.  
  
"No, I wouldn't want that." Conner replies. "I guess there will be other trips we can take together."  
  
"You sound like a man that loves to travel."  
  
"I do and with my many interests I have the need to travel frequently." Conner replies.  
  
"I'm very intrigued. You'll have to tell me about your many interests someday and I will return the favor." Maria was very good at flirting.  
  
"Maybe I will love."  
  
"I'll make sure you have plenty of new customers when you return. Jake has a reporter friend who is going to do an interview with me for the local entertainment section." Maria adds.  
  
"That's great; I love publicity for the club and you."  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you while you are gone?" Maria asks.  
  
"Sure there is. I'm going to let you be hostess while I'm gone. Martin will be in charge of the everyday business and closing up."  
  
"I was wondering, I would like to free up my days and was wondering if I could lock up and rehearse after hours?" Maria asks looking to Donovan.  
  
"I really don't like the idea of you being alone there late."  
  
"But Jake will be there and Martin if he wants to stay." Maria says. "So is it okay with you?"  
  
"Okay, I'll allow it. I'll give Martin a key for you and as long as someone stays to protect you, you have my permission."  
  
"Thank you Connor. I promise when you get back I will have a very special song rehearsed just for you."  
  
"I will look forward to it. Good-bye Love."  
  
"Good bye." She hung up the phone and smiled at Frank. "How did I do?"  
  
"You already have him wrapped around your finger." Frank replies.  
  
"What can I say; I'm very good at seduction even when I hate the target."  
  
"Just don't seduce yourself into a corner." Frank warns.  
  
"It's been known to happen, but I survived it."  
  
"I'm serious; I don't want him attacking you."  
  
"I'm serious too, it won't go that far believe me. I won't allow him to get that far. I'd kill him first." Maria adds.  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"What. I meant in self-defense." Maria explains. "If I was going to kill him because he killed Aaron, I'd have already done it."  
  
"Sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion." Even though he still wasn't sure if she did mean self-defense or not.  
  
"You and Elaina have that in common. Jump first, asks questions later. By the way, has she left yet?" Maria asks.  
  
"I took her to the airport and she left about an hour ago. She had a bad dream last night and she's been worried ever since."  
  
"Since when does she worry about dreams?" Maria asks in confusion.  
  
"She never has but last night's really bothered her." Frank replies remembering last night.  
  
"Are you going to tell her about my involvement with Aaron?" Maria asks.  
  
"We both know what will happen if I tell her, so no I'm not going to. I'll hold the information over your head to keep you in line." Frank replies.  
  
"That's generous of you. I guess I should be getting out of here. I don't need to be at the club until later, unless you want me to go back to be with Montgomery before he leaves?"  
  
"I doubt that he would let you know anything. After the performance you gave on the phone, I'll allow you some free time."  
  
"That's real big of you. I'll sneak Sab and Cody in after last call. I guess you won't have to break in after all."  
  
"How did you know we were going to break in?" Frank asks.  
  
"I read lips too remember. I saw you tell Jake this morning. There's one more thing, I'd like to mess with Cody and Sab's minds. They pulled a prank on me a few weeks ago and I'd like to get them back." Maria says with a smirk.  
  
"I don't mind; just don't let it interfere with the case." Frank replies.  
  
"Oh it won't it. They might think it has to do with the case but it won't."  
  
"Mind telling me what you're going to do?" Frank was curious.  
  
"Promise you won't tell?" 


	3. A prank or not

CHAPTER 3  
  
Maria came out of the office smiling and laughing. Sab watched her come down the stairs. "She's in a better mood." She told Cody. "You still have your head that's good."  
  
"Yeah, he didn't chew me out too much." She came over to sit with Sab and Cody. "I know you had to tell them about my drinking, I'm not angry with either of you. Besides Elaina did know whether Frank did or not. I guess I should thank you for not letting me get carried away." Maria got up and walked behind them and hugged them both.  
  
"Is there something we don't know about that caused you to go off the wagon?" Cody was still worried about her.  
  
"Frank knows now, that's all that matters." She walks over to Jake. "The boss gave us the afternoon off want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure." They walked out together as Frank came down from his office.  
  
"Why do they get the afternoon off?" Cody asks.  
  
"She needs some free time. I still want you two to monitor what they say; I don't want any more surprises." Frank replies. "If she confesses anything to Jake I want to know about it."  
  
"Don't you think they'll remember that they have wires and cameras on?" Sab asks.  
  
"They were wired yesterday and look what happened."  
  
"True I guess we better start listening then." Cody suggests. Frank turned his back to them as he smiled knowing what they were going to hear.  
  
******  
  
"Where are we going for this lunch?" Jake wonders.  
  
"How about my place?" Maria replies. "We can order something have it delivered and we can just kick back and get to know each other a little better."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Maria called an order to her favorite restaurant. When they arrived at Maria's she handed Jake her keys to open the door as she retrieved her mail from the box.  
  
"Have a seat anywhere." She gestured as she sorted her mail then laid it on the desk. "Want a drink?"  
  
Jake looked at her in surprise. "I didn't mean alcohol, I don't have any here? Soda or water?"  
  
"Soda's fine with me. Mind if I ask you a question?" Jake asks.  
  
"Shoot." Maria replies as she grabs two sodas out of the fridge under the bar.  
  
"When did you become an alcoholic?" Jake asks as she walks over.  
  
"I started drinking after high school. When I was at the academy it, got out of hand and I had to get help before it killed me." She handed him his drink and sat down on the couch next to him. "It was easy at first to hide it, but after I got to Quantico I started leaving trials so to speak. Then one night Cody came over and found me passed out. I almost bought it from alcohol poisoning that night. Cody saved my life." "Cody a hero, who would have thought." Jake teases.  
  
"Jake don't tease him about it ever, I'm serious."  
  
"I can see that. You have my word I won't." Jake replies. "Can I ask why you started drinking?"  
  
"You can ask, but it's too painful to talk about." The doorbell rang and Maria got up to answer it. "Food's finally here." She walks over and places it on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"Smells great, what did you order?"  
  
"Home style grilled steak, shrimp and baked potatoes topped with cheese and bacon." Maria replies.  
  
"This isn't normal take out." Jake says as he leans over to smell the food.  
  
"No, I have a friend that owns a restaurant and she feeds me real food, not that fast food stuff." Maria replies.  
  
Jake started eating. "This is great. Think I can get your friend to feed me?"  
  
"I can arrange that. I guess I should tell you what actually caused me to drink yesterday." Maria says.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"I think you should know. I was involved with Agent Richards. And having to pretend to like the man that killed him drove me back to it." Maria explains.  
  
"We don't know for sure he was the one that killed him." Jake says.  
  
"We know that he was involved somehow. To me that is the same as doing it."  
  
"Did Elaina know of your involvement?"  
  
"No, we kept it a secret from everyone." Maria replies. "I was going to tell her and then decided that if I wanted the case, I had to keep it to myself."  
  
"But you have told Frank now?"  
  
"Yeah, but he said for now he wasn't going to tell her about it."  
  
"Good, we need you for this case." Jake says as he eats another piece of steak.  
  
"I'm surprised my ego hasn't grown. Everyone keeps saying how important I am to this case. I'm not that important, I was just the only agent available that could sing."  
  
"See you are important." Jake points out.  
  
They finished eating and Maria cleaned up the trash. When she came back in, Jake was looking at the pictures on the wall. "You've seen those before when you and the others helped me fix this place up."  
  
"I never asked before who is this?" He pointed to the girl standing with her.  
  
"Elaina."  
  
"She has changed."  
  
"Plastic surgery can do that. I'm not supposed to talk about it." Maria replies.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just happens to be her wish that no one says anything about it."  
  
"Okay I won't mention it again, even though I am curious now. Is that why you look so much alike?" Jake asks.  
  
"Jake, drop it please. I have something that could take your mind off of that picture."  
  
"Really, what would that be?" Jake asks turning to her.  
  
"This." She kisses him on the lips.  
  
"Yeah, that does take my mind off of whatever it was."  
  
"I'm going to show you just how good at seduction I really am."  
  
"I'm really not ready for a relationship right now." Jake says as he parts some distance between them.  
  
"Good, because I'm not either. I just want someone for the moment. You don't have to worry about there being another time. I just want a roll in the hay type of thing."  
  
"What if I want another time?" Jake asks as she came closer.  
  
"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She started taking the jewelry off that had the mics and cameras hidden in them. Jake did the same. Maria put her finger to her lips to remind Jake not to say anything until they got in the other room away from them.  
  
As they went to the bedroom, Maria went in the bathroom and came back out wearing a robe. She took her clothes and threw them out the door. "Cody and his little extra mic in my clothes hope you don't mind the robe."  
  
"I don't mind if you feel comfortable." Jake was sitting on the bed when she turned around. "Think they realized they've been had yet?" Jake asks as she sat next to him.  
  
"I hope not, I want them to think we actually did something." Maria replies.  
  
"How long do we keep them in the dark?" Jake asks.  
  
"How good are you in bed? Would you be so good that we took the rest of the afternoon or so good that one time does a girl in?" Maria saw that Jake was uncomfortable with the way she worded her question. "Sorry I should have put that different."  
  
"I would say I'm so good we would take the whole afternoon." He surprised her by answering and kissing her.  
  
"Hey that wasn't in the plan. But I like adlibbing; plans can be so stifling at times. But seriously we can't actually go through with the seduction. If we did and the boss finds out, I'll be sent back to Virginia." Maria explains.  
  
"Is that where you live? I thought you lived here?" Jake asks.  
  
"No, I get placed where they need me. Which has been here for the past six months. I have an apartment near Quantico." "I guess we should talk more to get to know one another."  
  
"Okay, my full name is Maria Victoria Andrews." Maria replies.  
  
"My real name is Robert Anthony Gaines."  
  
"Really, where did Jake Shaw come from?" Maria was a little confused and realized she didn't know that much about him.  
  
"The orphanage I grew up in. I just recently found my birth mother."  
  
"Really. How did you find her?" Maria asks.  
  
"She found me with a little help from Elaina."  
  
"How did she help?"  
  
"Allison, my mother, used to be her secretary. She had told Elaina about giving a baby up for adoption and was looking for him, me. She gave Elaina the dates, where she delivered and where she thought I was sent so Elaina could help." Jake explains. "Years go by and when she took over the division, she read all our bios and something clicked in her mind that I may have been Allison's long lost son."  
  
"I take it you had D.N.A. test to prove it?"  
  
"Yep, she was right. I met her last summer. We call each other every week. I plan to go there over the holidays to visit if we don't get a case." Jake replies.  
  
"Would my cousin give you guys a case over the holidays?" Maria asks.  
  
"If it was important I'm sure she would. Now I have a question."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"How did your family come up with the names Maria, Miranda and Elaina?" Jake asks.  
  
"We were named after some of our ancestors. Our mothers were history buffs and they followed our genealogy way back to the early 1600's. Over the years our family has descended from Spain, France, Germany, Wales, England and a few other places. Our middle names reflect those countries. My middle name represents Wales and England." She says proudly.  
  
"Really, it's great that you know your background that far." Jake says impressed.  
  
"Has your Mother told you of your heritage?"  
  
"No, but you have my curiosity up and I think I'll ask her about it" Jake noticed she was thinking about something other than their conversation. "What's on your mind now?"  
  
"I wish Frank would have let me gone with Montgomery. It would have been easy to get information being with him." Maria replies. "I know Monica and Alex are good, but they aren't going to be right beside him."  
  
"What makes you think he would have let you go everywhere with him?" Jake asks.  
  
"Are you forgetting my powers of seductions?" Maria touched his face.  
  
"You are good, but I doubt he would have taken you with him on any meetings." He took her hand and held it. "Listen, I want him either in jail or dead soon. I'm not going to spend a lot of wasted time on this. When he gets back, I'm going to do things my way and get this case over with." Maria raises her voice in anger.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute you're not in charge of how we do this. Donovan is and if I were you, you had better stick to his way." Jake says calming her down.  
  
"His way is getting us no where. He doesn't want me getting too close to him to get information. He doesn't want me going on trips with him, why I'm on this case is becoming a mystery to me."  
  
"We will get him. Some cases take more time than others. Just be patient and don't go off on your own and get hurt." Jake replies. "I'd like to have you around for a while and get to know you." He leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips and then her neck.  
  
She pushed him away. "Are you trying to distract me with seduction now, Mr. Shaw?"  
  
"Is it working?" Jake kisses her again and he started to open her robe.  
  
"A little." She didn't want to stop him but she knew deep down she wasn't ready yet. "But we can't go any further, at least not right now." She held her robe shut.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Jake walked over to the window.  
  
"I wonder what is going on in the minds of our techies?" She says getting their minds on something different.  
  
"They are probably trying to decide who is going to tell Donovan." They both laughed.  
  
"I wish we were there to see what Frank does. He said he was going to help."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, you wanted to know what we heard between Maria and Jake?" Cody asks as Frank walked over to where Sab and Cody were sitting.  
  
"Yes I do, but how can you listen from over here when you should be over there." He pointed to the monitors.  
  
"There's nothing to listen to they took the jewelry off and we haven't heard anything in the last half hour." Sab explains to him.  
  
"What did they say before they took them off?" Frank asks knowing what they heard.  
  
"Uh.um." Cody looked at Sab hoping she would tell him but she wouldn't. "They said something about just having a roll in the hay type of relationship, sir."  
  
"Okay no harm in that, if they say anything else let me know. I just hope they don't tire themselves out too much they have work to do." Frank turned his back and smiled as he left them dumbfounded.  
  
"What did he just say?" Cody asks in confusion.  
  
"He didn't seem to care." A light dawns in Sab's mind. "Which means we have been had."  
  
Cody had realizes it too. "She is good; she even got Donovan and Jake to help her."  
  
"Well we did go a little overboard with her phone bill and credit card. I didn't think those psychic hotlines were that expensive. I thought when she made us pay her back that was the end of it. Boy was I wrong. We've got to get her back again. This was just plain rude to involve Donovan."  
  
"I agree, but how do we get her back for this?" Cody asks.  
  
"I'll think of something and it will be good." Sab had a wicked smile on her face as she went to thinking.  
  
*******  
  
It was early evening when Frank went home to see Derek and Sarah before going to the club. He found Megan in the kitchen cooking. "Hello, any calls from Elaina yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Are you staying for dinner?" Megan asks looking over her shoulder to see him.  
  
"I might, what are you fixing?" He went over to look at what she was doing.  
  
"Salad, spaghetti and meatballs. Interested?"  
  
"Sure I'll stay. I thought she would have called to talk to the kids by now."  
  
"Why don't you call her?" Megan suggests  
  
"She'd think I was worried about her." Frank replies.  
  
"And you aren't, right?"  
  
"Guilty. Where are the rug rats?" He stood at the sink looking outside.  
  
"Derek and Becky took Sarah out to the horses." Megan replies.  
  
"As cold as it is?"  
  
"They bundled her up. She'll be warm enough for the exercise barn. Go out and see them; I'll yell if she calls."  
  
"Trying to get me out of here?"  
  
"You are in my way." She says nudging him out of the way to the sink.  
  
"Okay, I'll go." He grabs his coat and went out to the exercise barn. Derek was holding Sarah in front of him as they rode Sahara. "Having fun?"  
  
Derek took the horse over to where he was standing. Frank took hold of the halter and pets the horse's muzzle. "Sarah is having fun, but I'm kind of nervous doing this, it's my first time with her." Derek replies.  
  
"You're doing fine from what I saw. I was nervous the first time I took her riding too. She was smaller then."  
  
"She was missing Mom and I thought if we came out here it would take her mind off of her." Derek says.  
  
"Riding Mom's horse you must be missing her too." Frank says still petting the animal  
  
"A little bit. She was a bit distracted this morning, do you know why?" Derek asks.  
  
"She had a bad dream last night and didn't get much sleep." Frank replies looking to Sarah." Sarah you better go back with me." He reaches up and takes her off the horse. "It seems to be getting colder and if she catches a cold your mother will have our hides."  
  
"Is it okay if we ride for a while?" Derek asks.  
  
"Megan will have dinner ready soon, so not too much longer." Frank replies as Becky get on with Derek.  
  
"Okay be in, in a few minutes."  
  
Frank and Sarah made their way back to the house. As he walked in he heard Megan talking on the phone. "Hold on Elaina, he and Sarah just came in." Megan gave him the phone.  
  
"Hey Lady, how are you?"  
  
"I'm tired, been going ever since I got here?"  
  
"How's Hank?" Frank asks as Megan takes Sarah from him.  
  
"Grouchy, giving the nurses a hard time. They have threatened to gag him if he didn't stop harassing them." Elaina laughs.  
  
"Sounds like he's feeling okay." Frank laughed. Sarah grabbed for the phone. "Wait." He put the phone on speaker.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elaina asks.  
  
"Sarah wants the phone, go ahead we can both hear you now. It's on the speaker."  
  
"Hello Sweetie, what have you been doing?" Elaina asks her daughter.  
  
"Horsy." Sarah says going close to the phone.  
  
"Have you and Daddy been riding?"  
  
"Bubby." Sarah replies smiling.  
  
"Oh you and Derek have been. Did you have fun?"  
  
"She's shaking her head." Frank said.  
  
"Can I talk to Daddy for a while?"  
  
"O K"  
  
"Say good bye Sarah." Frank told her.  
  
Frank laughed. "She's waving to you."  
  
"Good night Sarah." Elaina says to her.  
  
Frank took the receiver back. "You're off speaker now. Are you sure you're doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not worried as much as I was." Elaina replies.  
  
"I have to work late tonight, so I'm spending some time here before I go back." "I'll call you later, when will you be home?" Elaina asks.  
  
"I don't know, I'll call you later when I get home."  
  
"Is that Sarah snoring?" Elaina asks hearing something over the phone.  
  
"Yeah. She's asleep."  
  
"I'll be here waiting for your call. Love you. Miss you."  
  
"I love and miss you too Lady." Frank hung up and turned to Megan. "I take it she missed her nap today?"  
  
"Yeah, she was busy helping me today. I'll take her up if you want me too?" Megan replies.  
  
"I'll do it." He yawned. "I think I'll join her. If I don't wake up in an hour, come and wake me okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
********  
  
Maria and Jake were at the club where she was playing hostess for Connor. He was about to leave for the airport and went over to her. "Well Mary I guess this is good bye for now."  
  
"I hope you don't stay gone too long, I think we were just starting to get cozy with each other." She straightened his tie as she stood facing him. "When did you say you'd be back?"  
  
"Hopefully a day after tomorrow." Connor replies.  
  
"Then I will sing my special song for you then." She kisses him.  
  
"I may have to cut my visit short and get back here sooner if I can get more kisses like that." Connor says smiling.  
  
"There are plenty more where that came from, believe me."  
  
"I will remember that. I'll see you a day after tomorrow. Good bye songbird."  
  
"Good bye." Maria watched him leave and then walked over to where Jake was sitting. "I hate that guy."  
  
"You sure didn't show it." Jake says looking at her.  
  
"I was thinking of you, I sure wasn't thinking of him."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"You should be." She smiles and winks at him. "I'm taking a break, gonna go outside for a few minutes."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will." She went out the door and around to the alley where the van was parked and went in it. "Hi ya. Heard any good gossip lately?"  
  
"Nope, can't say that we have." Sab was acting as if she was busy.  
  
"Cody, will you do me a favor and check the mic in my bra, it feels like its out of place or something and Sab seems to be too busy."  
  
"Touch her and you're a dead man Forrester." Sab got up from her chair. "Cody keep your eyes on that monitor."  
  
"It's not like he hasn't seen my bra before Sab."  
  
"I think we are even on the pranks now, you can stop tormenting us." Cody says watching the monitors.  
  
"What do you mean tormenting you?" Maria asks innocently.  
  
"We know that what happened between you and Jake was staged for our benefit to get back at us." Sab replies.  
  
"You two think highly of yourself. Ouch that hurt." She says as Sab snapped the elastic in her bra.  
  
"Sorry, the elastic slipped."  
  
"Okay, it was staged and we are all even. Let's call a truce and forget about anymore pranks." Maria suggests.  
  
"Shake on it." Sab held out her hand. Maria shook it and then looked at Cody.  
  
"He has to shake on it too." Maria says. Cody turns around and shook her hand.  
  
"Jake did know it was a joke, didn't he?"  
  
"Of course he did. I told him when Frank was telling you to listen to our conversations." Maria replies.  
  
"Told you so." Sab says to Cody.  
  
"I better get back in there. Bye guys." Maria says as she leaves the van. A few minutes, later Frank entered the van.  
  
"What's going on?" Frank asks as he walks up to the two.  
  
"Not much since Montgomery left." Cody replies.  
  
"Why was Maria in here?"  
  
"How did you know she was here?" Sab wondered.  
  
"Her perfume unless you are wearing it, and if Cody is I'm leaving." Frank replies.  
  
"Hey the boss made a joke, not a very good one, but a joke." Cody says laughing a bit.  
  
"I saw her come out. We talked outside; she is going to get you two in after last call."  
  
"We made a truce on our pranks." Cody says staring at his boss.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" Frank asks staring back.  
  
"Why did you get involved in our payback?" Cody asks.  
  
"I couldn't resist, you two are very good targets." Frank replies as he sat down. "Why are you so late getting here?" Cody acted ticked that he wasn't on time.  
  
"None of your business, but I was with my children and ate dinner with them."  
  
"How sweet, I bet Sarah loved that." Sab adds.  
  
"Yeah we even had a food fight, I lost." Frank laughed thinking about it.  
  
******  
  
"Come to the back door I'll let you in." Maria says over the wire.  
  
Cody and Sab grabbed their bags of equipment and walked out with Frank following behind them.  
  
"My dressing room is the second door on the left. Stay there until everyone is out, we just had last call." They went into the room and Maria went back to the main club.  
  
"Go ahead and set up in here." Frank orders them.  
  
An hour later Maria came back after making sure everyone had left. "Sorry it took so long. I had to sweet talk Martin into going home." Cody and Sab went out to get started.  
  
"Jake is watching the front door." She says to Frank as they walked together to one of the tables.  
  
"Exactly what did you and Jake do today?" Frank asks.  
  
"Why do I have to tell you?" Maria replies.  
  
"You didn't actually.?" He stopped before he asked the whole question.  
  
"No, we just sat and talked about each other to get to know one another better." Maria replies. "What did you do when they told you about us?"  
  
"I acted like I didn't care that you two were together."  
  
"Would you care if we had?" Maria wonders.  
  
"I would be a little ticked off because you lied to me." Frank replies.  
  
"Well don't be ticked because we didn't, close call though."  
  
"What does that mean?" Frank asks with a flash of concern.  
  
"It could have happened but I stopped myself. I do have self control when I want to." Maria replies.  
  
"Sab did say something about getting you back for it." Frank informs her.  
  
"We called a truce, not that I expect it to last long. So I will keep an eye out when the case is over."  
  
"It better last that long if they know what's good for them." Frank warns.  
  
"Have you talked to Elaina since she arrived?" Maria asks.  
  
"She's tired from trying to do everything in one day."  
  
"She just wants to get back to you and the kids." Maria yawns. "I need to get some sleep." "What happened to the adrenaline junkie?" Frank asks.  
  
"I ran out of it, for now."  
  
"I'll have Jake drive you home and I'll keep watch on the door." They walked over by Jake. "Drive her home; she's too tired to drive."  
  
"Make sure you lock up when you get done." Maria reminds him.  
  
"I will." Frank let them out the door then locked it.  
  
"That no sleep thing getting to you?" Jake teases.  
  
"Shut up and take me home." Maria punches his arm. 


	4. Jake helps Maria

CHAPTER 4  
  
Jake and Maria arrive at her house; Jake got out of the car and opened her car door for her. "Thanks for driving me home, Jake."  
  
"You're welcome. Come on I'll walk you to the door." Jake helps her from the car and they walked to the house.  
  
"Jake, will you go in with me?" Maria asks.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. I can see that you're tired." Jake replies.  
  
"Jake, I need you to stay here. You can stay in the guest room. I just need someone tonight to watch over me." Maria says. "I'm feeling the need for a drink and if you leave I might go back out."  
  
"In that case, I will stay and keep you sober." Jake took the key from her shaking hand and unlocked the door.  
  
"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." She kisses him. Feelings inside her started to stir. She needed to be held. "Jake would you hold me tonight until I fall asleep?"  
  
"I can as long as you behave yourself." He smiles at her to show that he was teasing.  
  
"If you're going to put conditions to it, maybe I'll rethink this." She kisses him again.  
  
"And no more kissing, that comes under behaving."  
  
"Okay, but I'm not promising I'll behave all night." She winks at him. "I'll go change and you can come in about ten minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll time you." Jake watches her walk down the hall to the bedroom. He checked the door and made sure it was secure. He went over and sat on the couch. He wondered if she was changing her mind about being ready to handle a new relationship, wanting him to hold her. He had started liking her when they met last month, but he never asked her out. Now those feelings were building to something more.  
  
He went in after the 10 minutes and Maria was lying in bed waiting. "Come on in, I'm under the sheet you and get on it and then pull the blanket up. I figured you would be more comfortable this way."  
  
"I'll adapt to what ever is comfortable for you." Jake replies.  
  
Jake took his gun and shirt off and laid next to her. She turned over on her side and Jake put his arm around her after pulling the blanket up. "You're shaking all over, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just the alcohol I had yesterday. My body is wanting more. I'm just glad you stayed, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't." She took hold of his hand.  
  
"Try to sleep and maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Jake says closing his eyes.  
  
Maria lay there for a couple of hours but she couldn't sleep. "This isn't working, I can't sleep."  
  
"I noticed." Jake moved his arm as she turned over to face him. "Want to talk some more?"  
  
She didn't answer him; instead she kissed him hard on the lips. "Let's try a distraction."  
  
"I don't think so." Jake says pushing her away a bit.  
  
"Why not? You wanted to earlier, why not now?" Maria asks,  
  
"Because I don't want you to regret it later." Jake replies.  
  
"Jake, it has been months since what happened to Aaron. I think its time I moved on with my life."  
  
"That isn't how you felt before, why the change?" Jake asks looking at her.  
  
"I've done a lot of thinking, most of it in the time I've been trying to sleep. I don't know if you want a relationship that is long term, I'm not sure that is what I want either. So why can't we just be together and let fate and time take us where they want?" Maria asks.  
  
"Are you sure that is what you truly want?" Jake asks.  
  
"Yes." Her eyes were saying more to Jake than she ever could. "Get under the sheets with me and I'll prove to you that I am very sure." Jake did as he was asked.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we aren't going to sleep much tonight?"  
  
"Because if I have my way, we won't." Her smile was more of a smirk and he knew she meant it.  
  
******  
  
Frank went home after getting the club wired. He noticed how late it was, but knew it wasn't that late in Montana. He went up to the bedroom and called Elaina. "Agent Donovan reporting in ma'am."  
  
"Damn you did work late. Bet your butt is dragging." Elaina jokes.  
  
"Actually it isn't, I took a nap with Sarah after we talked earlier."  
  
"I bet she loved that. How often did she kick you?" Elaina asks.  
  
"She didn't kick me. Why does she kick you?"  
  
"Like a mule. I try to keep my distance when I lay with her." Elaina replies.  
  
"She likes me better."  
  
"Only because she has you wrapped around her figure. How's Maria doing?" Elaina asks.  
  
"She's doing better." Frank replies. "She's pulling pranks on Cody and Sab."  
  
"What kind of pranks?"  
  
"She had them thinking she and Jake were having a roll in the hay as she put it."  
  
"Sure it was just a prank?" Elaina asks a bit suspicious of her cousin.  
  
"Yes. She told me what she was going to do before it happened. I even helped a little."  
  
"And just how did you do that?" Elaina knew how he would pull pranks on her.  
  
"When they told me what they heard, I acted like I didn't care." Frank replies.  
  
"That probably gave it away."  
  
"Yeah, but I loved the look on their faces for that split second." Frank laughs.  
  
"You're a devious man, taking pleasure in tormenting those two."  
  
"I torment all of them when I can."  
  
"How would you feel if they were actually having a relationship?" Elaina asks.  
  
"Jake and Maria can do as they please on their own time." Frank replies. "I'm just concerned of how it would affect the assignment."  
  
"They are adults, so I guess they know what they are getting their selves into."  
  
"Enough about them, what about us and the ranch?" Frank asked.  
  
"What about us and the ranch?" Elaina repeats.  
  
"Is there someone there that Hank trusts to take over the ranch until he's healed?"  
  
"Yeah there is and Reese is checking him out for me." Elaina replies. "I'm sure he will be okay, Hank most likely had him checked out by the sheriff or he wouldn't have hired him."  
  
"Yeah, he does that if he hasn't heard of them before. I'm not worried about him, Hank trusts him so should we. I wish I could join you." Frank missed her.  
  
"No need, I'm coming home tomorrow." Elaina says. "There's a storm heading this way and I don't want to be here when it hits."  
  
"Is that because of your dream you had or the fact you don't want to be stranded there?" Frank asks.  
  
"Both actually. Reese is wanting to come for a visit so we decided to get out before it hits." Elaina replies.  
  
"So you'll call me before you leave tomorrow?" Frank asks.  
  
"Yes and when I get home I expect a back massage from you, I really need one."  
  
"I can handle a massage, anything else you desire?"  
  
"Yeah but this will turn into an obscene phone call if I tell you." Elaina laughs.  
  
"I don't mind if you don't."  
  
"I think Derek would mind, he's been listening for the past few minutes."  
  
"How did you know? I was very quite lifting the receiver?" Derek asks in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, but when you did, it caused your Dad's voice to sound farther away." Elaina explains.  
  
"I just wanted to hear your voice that's all." Derek replies. "I didn't get to talk to you earlier."  
  
"We can talk now, I'm wide awake."  
  
"I was wondering if you were okay, you were worried this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine honey; honest I was just worried about Hank, the ranch and a half dozen other things." Elaina replies.  
  
"I heard you say you were coming home tomorrow, can I pick you up?"  
  
"That's my job." Frank says.  
  
"But your working and I don't have school tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't you have school?" Frank asks.  
  
"Teacher's conference." Derek replies.  
  
"You can pick me up, I'll call your Dad and he can tell you when, okay?" Elaina says to him.  
  
"Okay, I'll get off here so you and Dad can be obscene."  
  
"Thanks Derek." Frank says as Derek hung up making sure they could hear it.  
  
"Smart ass kid of ours." Elaina says once he was off.  
  
"You raised him more than me. I stepped in mid way." Frank reminds her.  
  
"If I remember right, he was a sweet kid until then." Elaina jokes.  
  
"Yeah right, I bet he was just a little angel."  
  
"He was." Elaina laughs.  
  
"All mothers' think their children are angels." Frank replies.  
  
"Especially your mother. Mrs. Donovan's boy does no wrong."  
  
"I don't do anything wrong, I'm perfect."  
  
"Please, you are so full of something." They both laughed.  
  
"Okay, I think we better change the subject or hang up." Frank tells her.  
  
"As late as it is we better hang up. I'll call you tomorrow, I promise. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Lady. Good night."  
  
"Good night my love." Elaina says as she hung up.  
  
*****  
  
Frank tried to call Maria to check up on her; he had completely forgotten to take her for the blood test. When he couldn't reach her, he decided to drive over to her house. He saw Jake's car sitting out front. He walked up to the door and leaned on the doorbell.  
  
"Must be someone that really wants to see you." Jake says seeing that Maria was putting on her robe. "I'm going to shower if you don't mind."  
  
"Go ahead; I think I know who it might be." She went to the door and looked out. "I knew it." She opened the door to let him in. "Before you say anything, I shut the phones off yesterday and forgot to turn them back on."  
  
"I was worried until I saw Jake's car here." Frank replies.  
  
"Then why did you stop?" Maria asks.  
  
"We are both going to be in trouble, I let you go without your blood test."  
  
"Jake knows I didn't drink anything but water yesterday." Maria explains. "Actually that's why he is still here. I was a bit shaky and needed to be watched."  
  
Frank looked at her. "Just watched?" He smiles at her. "I need to see you and Jake in my office. Monica called with some information on Montgomery."  
  
"We can be there in an hour." She saw that he was still staring at her. "Okay if you want to know yes we slept together, no it will not affect me on the case. Yes I will have the blood test tonight and if you have all the answers you need you can leave." She opens the door.  
  
"What makes you think I wanted to know about your personal life?" Frank walks away from it.  
  
"Why are you walking away from the door, I asked you to leave?"  
  
"Determined to throw me out aren't you?" Frank sat down just to irritate her.  
  
"Listen you, get out of that chair and get out." She walks over to the chair.  
  
"I'm here as family, not your boss." Frank replies. You should be more hospitable to your family. Family is very important."  
  
"Frank, I'm going to hurt you if you don't leave." She tried to pull him from the chair. "I give up stay there, see if I care. I'm going to go change."  
  
"Tell Jake I'm here." Frank says. "I want to talk to him."  
  
"You say one word to him about what happened last night and I will deck you." Maria made a fist to show she was serious.  
  
"Take it easy. I just want to talk to him; the two of you are adults you know what you're doing."  
  
"That's right we do and I must say we did it rather well." She flashes a wicked smile at him and went to the bedroom.  
  
Jake was just coming out of the shower as she walked in. "Who was at the door?" She wrapped a towel around him. "Thanks." He kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"The same person that wants to talk to you, Frank, he's in the living room waiting for you." She drops her robe and got in the shower.  
  
"How mad is he." He raised his voice over the shower.  
  
She opened the shower door to answer him. "He isn't and has no reason to be."  
  
"Then why is he waiting for me?" Jake asks puzzled.  
  
"Just get dressed and go talk to him; if he says anything about last night, tell him to go to hell and to get out."  
  
"I can do that." Jake left her to her shower. Jake got dressed and went downstairs to find Frank who was looking at the pictures Maria had hanging. "Recognize anyone?"  
  
"Good morning. Yeah I recognize everyone. I suppose she's told you who everyone is?" Frank asks turning to face him.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't recognize one person and she told me." Jake replies.  
  
"Early Elaina?" Frank points to the picture Jake had asked about the day before.  
  
"Yeah, she's change a lot." Jake acknowledged.  
  
"She was in an accident that caused her to have some plastic surgery, which was before we got together." Frank replies.  
  
"I didn't know that." Jake says. "Maria said that she never talks about what happened."  
  
"She does, Maria doesn't." Frank replies. "Maria blames herself for the accident."  
  
"Why?" Jake asks.  
  
"She was driving when it happened. It wasn't her fault, they were in California when an earthquake hit and Maria panicked. The car went off the side of the road." Frank explains looking back to the photo. "They were both hurt pretty bad, Maria had her legs pinned for an hour before they got her out. Elaina's face was cut deep from the glass and her right cheekbone was broken, they had to replace it."  
  
"Is that why Maria started drinking? She wouldn't answer me, but I got the impression it was connected some how." Jake asks.  
  
"You're asking the wrong person Jake, he doesn't know." Maria came in the room. "If I had wanted him to know, I would have told him. Well you all know my deep dark secrets, I almost disfigured my cousin and I'm a drunk." Maria was angry.  
  
"I'm sorry; I just thought you didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know everyone wasn't to talk." Frank apologizes. "If you would stop blaming yourself you'd be better off. Elaina doesn't blame you, no one does."  
  
"Just shut up, I was driving." Maria explains sadly. "If Lainie had been we wouldn't have been hurt."  
  
"You don't know that, Elaina could have panicked too. You know how she is when she drives; Lead Foot Lainie." Frank tried humor to get her to calm down.  
  
Maria smiled slightly. "You may be right, but I still have nightmares. I just can't keep them away. When Cody found me drunk, I had flashbacks that day." Maria explains. "We had been learning evasive driving techniques. I couldn't stand the flashes I was having, so I went back to my apartment and drank them away."  
  
"You were lucky Cody found you when he did. I just wish he had called your family then. We all could have helped you through your recovery." Frank says with sympathy.  
  
"I will never fully recover; I will always have times when I need a drink. I just have to fight it or call someone that knows about it." Maria replies. "That list has just gone from three people to seven, so I guess I have plenty of people to call now."  
  
"We should get to work, we need to have a briefing this morning and I have a few ideas to speed this case up." Frank says changing the subject.  
  
"I'll go finish getting dressed; I'll be out in a few minutes." Maria walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll see you back at the nest." Frank left and Jake went to check on Maria.  
  
He walked in the bedroom. "I hope you don't feel uncomfortable with me knowing what happened to you and Elaina."  
  
"No, it's out in the open. I should have told you yesterday when you asked, I just didn't want the memory screwing me up on this case." Maria replies.  
  
"Sorry, I guess now you are going to dwell on it and have trouble concentrating." Jake says as he sits down beside her.  
  
"Actually, I'm hoping the memory of last night will stay with me and push all the bad stuff out of my brain." Maria says as she put her arms around him. "I'm very happy that you stayed with me last night. I'm going to keep my promise, no strings attached to last night. We can go our separate ways at any time and never look back."  
  
"If I want to look back I can though, right?" Jake asks pulling her close to him.  
  
"Anytime you want to look back, you know where to find me." They then kiss each other.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the nest, Cody and Sab were working at the computers. Frank was coming from his office as Jake and Maria arrived.  
  
"I thought you said you'd be a few minutes?" Frank looks at his watch.  
  
"I couldn't decide what to wear." Maria answers with a sly smile.  
  
"Concentrate on your job, not Jake." Frank whispers to her.  
  
"Yes Sir." Maria blushes.  
  
"Monica and Alex sent us these pictures, Cody and Sabrina have been tracking down information on them." He handed them copies.  
  
"Here you go, but I don't think you're going to like what you see." Cody hands him the file.  
  
Jake noticed a strange look come over Frank as he read it. "What's wrong? You don't look too good."  
  
"Seems that Montgomery's friends aren't into drug smuggling." Frank pauses before continuing. "They are in the buying and selling business."  
  
"Just what do they buy and sell?" Maria asks in confusion.  
  
"Women. They are into white slavery or at least they have been in the past. No need to suspect them to have changed." Frank answers her and stared at her for her reaction.  
  
"I guess that's why he wanted me to go with him. And why he's so thrilled to have me. I should get top dollar, I've very talented." Maria jokes.  
  
"Don't joke about this, we had no idea that this was the type of smuggling that he was doing. All of the reports we got were about his drug shipments." Frank says seriously. "I doubt that Andy or Elaina knew about it either. They wouldn't have kept this from us."  
  
"Mind telling me how that piece of information could have slipped by everyone?" Jake asks clearly angry that Maria has been put in an even more dangerous situation.  
  
"It's okay; we know now what might happen. It's up to me to find out more about it. All I have to do is ask him out right." Maria suggests.  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't ask him if he plans to kidnap you." Jake blurts out.  
  
"Why not? I think he genuinely cares about me and if I act like I can get him more women then he won't take me." Maria replies.  
  
"That's just dumb enough to work; it would catch him off guard." Cody offered.  
  
"You think it's a good idea? You're as crazy as she is." Jake says turning to him then back to Maria.  
  
"I'm not about to let her do it Jake." Frank glared at Maria for even suggesting it.  
  
"Then what? I drop out of sight and he finds another girl to take my place, one that doesn't know what she is getting into? Frank, my eyes are wide- open." Maria explains. "I can deal with what happens far better than some girl off the street. Let me try it my way if you see it isn't working, you can drag me out and have the pleasure of saying I told you so."  
  
"I'll consider it, but you do nothing until I tell you to." Frank replies.  
  
"I promise." Maria says as Frank started pacing.  
  
Maria watched him pace for a few minutes and then grabbed his arm to stop him. "Stop pacing you're making me nervous. What else are you worried about?"  
  
"Elaina is supposed to call and say when she'll be home." Frank replies.  
  
"Why is that worrying you? You should be jumping for joy." Sab asks walking over to join them.  
  
"Her worrying has me doing the same thing." Frank answers  
  
"Why is she worried? I thought you said she wasn't anymore." Maria wonders if she had heard wrong earlier  
  
"Not as worried were her words. I just want her back here safe and sound."  
  
"Hey I miss her too. She'll call in about one minute. I promise." Maria says.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Cody asks.  
  
"Wait and see, time me." They all looked at their watches.  
  
They all waited and Frank's cell phone rang. "Minute ten seconds you're off." Frank answers it. "Hello."  
  
"Hey there hubby. Want your wife to come home today?" Elaina asks on the other end.  
  
"No, why don't you just stay and wait for the storm to blow over." Frank was being sarcastic.  
  
"No way. Reese and I are going to be leaving in a half hour. We should be there in a few hours." Elaina replies.  
  
"Want a night on the town? We can go past the club and listen to Maria." Frank asks.  
  
"You want to go to the club we're watching?"  
  
"It's the safest place in town don't you think?"  
  
"I don't mind if you don't." Elaina replies.  
  
"Then I will tell Derek to expect you in a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, I call him and he better be there when I get there. I'm not waiting any longer than I have too." Elaina says.  
  
"Eager to see me?" Frank teases.  
  
"No, eager to see all of you."  
  
"You are still worried, aren't you?" Frank could hear it in her voice.  
  
"Guilty as charged. I can't help it." Elaina replies.  
  
"I just want to know how you knew she would call." Jake forgot to keep his voice down.  
  
"I've been able to do that since I was a kid." Maria answers.  
  
"Do I hear Maria and Jake talking?" Elaina asks.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't talk to her." Frank replies.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not giving up the phone." Frank sees Maria sign something to him. "Try it cousin."  
  
"What did she say?" Elaina asks.  
  
"She said she'd kick my ass if I didn't let her talk to you." Frank replies.  
  
"That makes two of us that will, give her the phone."  
  
Frank handed Maria the phone. "Hello cousin." Maria greets.  
  
"How are you doing? Behaving I hope."  
  
"I am having a really good day, I haven't yelled at Frank but once so far." Maria replies proudly.  
  
"Did he deserve it?" Elaina knew he probably did.  
  
"A little. But I apologized to him."  
  
"I bet that hurt." Elaina laughs.  
  
"Not really. I seem to be apologizing a lot lately, so I'm getting use to it."  
  
"Quit screwing up and you won't have to." Elaina tells her.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I know and I have been doing my best not too." Maria saw Frank signing to her. "Frank, I'll get you for that."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"He said something obscene to me." Maria replies.  
  
"Let me guess, something to do with you and Jake last night?"  
  
"Wait a minute he didn't tell you, how did you know we spent the night together?" Maria asks.  
  
"I didn't, you just told me." Elaina laughs at tricking her cousin.  
  
"I hate it how you get me to confess before I realize what's happening."  
  
"I do it to everyone not just you. Let me talk to the boss, I need to leave."  
  
"Here you go." Maria handed him the phone and sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Yes my Lady, what more do you have to say?" Frank asks.  
  
"Don't torment my cousin too much and I'll see you later." Elaina replies.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to tonight. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Elaina hung up as Reese came up behind her.  
  
"Ready to go?" Reese asks. "I guess Dave is already on the plane, I haven't seen him since we made the flight plan out."  
  
"What about the storm coming in? Are we going to miss it?" Elaina asks.  
  
"Afraid not, we are planning to go around it, it's moving in fast." Reese explains.  
  
"Then we better get going then." Elaina says as she heads for the door. "You going to be up front or sit with me?"  
  
"If you want me to hold your hand on take off I will, but I told Dave I would be with him as co-pilot." Reese jokes.  
  
"I don't need you to hold my hand, just keep the turbulence down to the bare minimum and I'll be happy."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
******  
  
Jake and Maria went to the club to snoop around in Montgomery's office. Maria knew that Martin would be at the bank and they would have time to look around. She looked through his desk and found a small safe built into it. "Jake, how are you at safe cracking?"  
  
"I've never tried it without any of Cody's gadgets." Jake replies walking over to her,  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to do it."  
  
"Yeah right, you can crack a safe the old fashion way by touch?"  
  
"Watch out for Martin and we'll find out." Maria had a smirk on her face as she went to work.  
  
Jake went to the door and watched as Maria worked with the combination. "I'm glad this is old fashion and not digital or we would be up a creek. Okay want to be first to look inside?" Maria stood up from the safe.  
  
"You did it?" Jake was amazed.  
  
"I'm good at everything I do, haven't you figured that out yet?" Maria replies grinning at him.  
  
"I'm beginning too."  
  
"Just don't ask me to program a VCR or work too much with computers." Maria jokes as she looks over Jake's shoulder.  
  
Jake pulled out what seemed to be a journal and flipped through it. "This is interesting; he actually keeps his shipments written in here."  
  
"How do you know what kind of shipments?" Maria asks. "Remember, with his associates they may be anything."  
  
"Did I say what type they were? Actually this would be drug shipments by the entries in here." Jake replies looking up to her.  
  
"Should we make copies?" Maria asks walking to the copier.  
  
"We can't use them as evidence, but we can use them in other ways."  
  
"I like the way you think. Give me that and you watch the door." She took the journal from Jake and started to make copies. 


	5. Trouble For Elaina

CHAPTER 5  
  
Frank was exercising in the gym when he heard the phone rang. He walked to the doorway to see if it was for him. Cody motioned for him that it was.  
  
"Donovan.How long ago. I'll be there as soon as I can.I'll find a way believe me." Frank says as he hangs up the phone. He then thinks for a moment then turns to Cody.  
  
"Cody, get everyone back here a.s.a.p. I need transportation to Billings as soon as you can get it. Make it for two."  
  
"What's going on?" Cody asks as Frank ran up the stairs. "I guess I'll find out later." Cody called Sab on the radio. "Donovan wants everyone back here and fast."  
  
"Okay, I'll get them."  
  
Sab changed to another frequency to talk to Jake and Maria. "We're being called back to the nest. Get out here now."  
  
Frank came back down from changing and making a phone call. "Andy will be here in a half hour."  
  
"Mind telling me what's going on or is it a secret?" Cody asks still on the phone.  
  
"Elaina's plane went down about fifteen minutes ago. I have to go tell Derek and Megan, it won't take long, he'll probably want to come back here with me." Frank replies.  
  
"Are you taking him with you?" Cody asks.  
  
"No, I'm taking Sab with me. I want you here with Maria and Jake."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her when they get here."  
  
"Sorry I didn't answer you before; my mind is racing right now." Frank says turning back to Cody before he left.  
  
"I understand, don't worry about an apology." Cody replies. "I'll have you a plane out of here by the time you get back."  
  
Frank walked out leaving Cody to his phone calls. A few minutes later Jake and the girls arrive back at the nest.  
  
"Sab the next time we are in a hurry, I drive and throw you around in the back. Who taught you to drive that thing, Cody?" Jake was a bit angry with her.  
  
"This was my first time at being in a hurry with it." Sab replies. "I guess I was just worried by the tone of Cody's voice and didn't pay a lot attention to how fast I was going."  
  
"Just remember Sab, there are brakes on that van. Use them when you turn corners." Maria says as she massages her back from the ride.  
  
"There's not going to be a next time for me, I'm not riding with her again." Jake says.  
  
"Suit yourself, but I'm a better driver than you give me credit for. I got you here in record time and in one piece, sort off." She says seeing a bruise slowly forming on Maria's arm.  
  
"What's going on that she had to drive like a maniac to get us here?" Jake asks as Cody hung up the phone.  
  
"Elaina's plane." Cody didn't know how to make it not sound bad, so he just said it. "It went down a little while ago."  
  
Maria sat down stunned and Jake stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. Sab went over and hugged Cody. Jake was the first to ask the question that was on all their minds. "Do they know if they survived?"  
  
"Donovan didn't say much, I've chartered a flight out there for him and Sab. He wants you to go with him." Cody looked her in the eyes as he told her.  
  
"Why me?" Sab asks in confusion.  
  
"He wants me to stay on this case with Jake and Maria. You can handle anything he'll want done." Cody knew her capabilities better than anyone. "You'll need to get some warmer clothes; it's colder there than it is here."  
  
"I'll go home and pack a few things. It won't take me long." Sab says as he lets her go.  
  
"Jake why don't you drive her? I don't want her pressing her luck twice in one day." Maria suggests.  
  
"I can drive myself." Sab was irritated by the suggestion.  
  
"I'll drive you, and I won't scare you either. I promise." Jake replies. He looked down at Maria. "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I'm fine; the shock is wearing off now." Maria replies looking up to him. "I'm sure Frank is going to need someone to lean on, so I plan on being brave for him."  
  
"We'll be back in a few minutes." Sab says as they head out.  
  
******  
  
At the crash site Elaina starts to wake up. Reese is nowhere to be seen and she starts to panic.  
  
"Reese! Reese, where are you?" She waited for him to answer, but never hears one. She tries to remember what had happen on the plane.  
  
"I know we were going to go around the storm, but we didn't. I went to the cockpit, but the door was locked. Reese and Dave never lock it. What did I do next?" Her head was hurting so bad she had to stop thinking and clear her mind. She tried to move but there was a very sharp pain coming from her left leg. She tried to sit up but couldn't. "Damn it brother, where are you? Please God, don't let him be with you. I need him here with me." Elaina was never too religious, but she and her maker were on speaking terms. "REESE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Trying to start an avalanche sis?" Reese came stumbling into the wreckage. "I went for a walk while you were out; I needed to fine something for a splint."  
  
"Next time leave a note." Elaina tried once more to sit up. "Ouch, ouch, ouch. Not a good idea."  
  
"If you would sit still, you won't be in that much pain. Your leg is broke in two places, you have a gash on your head and you have a flesh wound on your arm from where you were shot." He sat down next to her.  
  
"I was shot? I don't remember that." Elaina sighed. "But then, I don't remember much of anything after trying the door."  
  
"Well I guess I can fill in some of the blanks. When I went to the cockpit I was looking down the barrel of a gun. Turns out Dave was not Dave." He saw her confused look.  
  
"Ok you lost me already. Where is my pilot if that wasn't him?" Elaina asks.  
  
"I don't know, but this guy was after me, not you." Reese replies.  
  
"That's comforting. What case are you working that got me in a plane crash?"  
  
"It has to do with a case I have coming to trial next week. I guess they don't want me testifying." He checked her leg. "I need to set that leg."  
  
"No you don't." Her stare dared him to touch her leg, so he backed away from it. "There is one thing I want you to do for me, tell me someone may be after you before so I won't invite you on the plane with me."  
  
"I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor intact." Reese jokes.  
  
"That feels like the only thing intact. Where are we exactly?" Elaina asks. "And please tell me how all this happened."  
  
"Our pilot, so to speak, said he was sorry to have to hurt you but he was to deal with me anyway he had to as long as I didn't get to court next week. He told me to set my course and then we would go to the back and he would dispose of the both of us." Reese explains. "I set the course, but not the one he thought. Instead I went into the storm and not around it. I wanted us to hit turbulence to give me an advantage."  
  
"It must have worked really well if I got shot." Elaina says checking her arm.  
  
Reese ignored her complaint and continued his story. "We didn't hit turbulence right away, I had to stall but he wasn't going to let me. He put the gun to your head and told me to get on my knees to be executed. I refused and he hit you."  
  
"So that explains the headache."  
  
"Yeah partly. He said he would take his time with you and that's when you drew your gun that you had behind you, and shot him." Reese explains. "But he wasn't going down that easy and I fought him for his gun and it went off and hit you."  
  
"So I have you to thank for that. Anything else you did to save me that I need to know about?" Elaina was being sarcastic.  
  
"The turbulence hit and we got tossed around. By the time I made it to the cockpit the plane had started down. I jettisoned the fuel so we had a better chance of surviving the crash and not crash and burn." Reese replies.  
  
"Now that I am grateful for. Now where the hell are we?"  
  
"I think we are still in Montana." Reese wasn't sure.  
  
"That's the best answer you have?" Elaina asks raising her eyebrows.  
  
"At the moment. It's getting colder with this storm; I better find something to keep us warm."  
  
"Reese you told me my injuries, would you mind telling me about yours?" Elaina asks looking him over.  
  
"I have something wrong with my knee and a mild concussion and a bullet wound in my side that hurts like hell, but other than that I feel fine." Reese replies.  
  
"Your sense of humor is still good too." Elaina smiles. "How much blood have you lost?"  
  
"Some, I packed it in snow and it decreased the blood flow." Reese replies. "I try not to move too fast to get it started again."  
  
"Is the bullet still in?" Elaina reached over to look under his jacket.  
  
He pushed her hand away. "No, it was nice enough to leave through my back." He winced in pain as he moved around in the wreckage.  
  
******  
  
Frank and Derek arrived back at the nest. Maria and Cody were sitting together talking.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Frank turned around to see Sab and Jake coming back.  
  
"Best I could do is a charter flight in two hours and that is if they can find a pilot to go with the storm that is out there." Cody replies.  
  
"They better find one and fast."  
  
"Frank I know a pilot that would take you." Maria says. "Lady Hawk."  
  
"I'd rather walk than have her fly me anywhere." Frank replies.  
  
"Frank, she isn't a bad pilot, you just got her mad and she gave you the special flight from what I heard from Elaina." Maria says.  
  
"Who's Lady Hawk?" Sab asks looking to Frank.  
  
"She's a pilot that is very good, she flew jets in the Navy and when her tour was over, she went to work for the C.I.A. I believe that is when Frank met her."  
  
"NO! As desperate as I am I will not call her." Frank insists.  
  
"You don't have to, I called her and she can be ready in a half hour if you say yes." Maria replies. "She promised to behave for Elaina's sake."  
  
"It is better than two hours." Sab offers trying to convince him.  
  
"Okay, but you will regret anything that happens." Frank warns.  
  
Maria made the call and then walked over to Derek and gave him a hug. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay considering we don't know more." Derek replies. "Dad said I could stay here with you to make sure you stayed calm."  
  
Maria knew that Frank meant her to keep Derek calm he just didn't say it that way to him. "Really, that was very thoughtful. I like that idea. Why don't you go raid Sab's junk food stash over there and I'll join you in a minute." She motioned for Frank to follow her. "What do I do when I go back to work the case?"  
  
"He can be in the van with Cody. Here I want you to wear this." Frank handed her one of the security bracelets from the ranch. "If you insist on playing this your way, I want us to be able to find you if something goes wrong."  
  
"Good idea, so you're going to let me go through with it?" She asks putting on the bracelet.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell Andy what you are up to, he won't like it either." Frank replies.  
  
"I won't like what?" Andy had walked in behind them. "Sorry I'm late, something came up I had to take care of."  
  
"Maria is going to force Montgomery's hand a little." Frank replies. "I want her watched very carefully after that."  
  
Jake came over to join them. "You're letting her go through with it?"  
  
"Yes, but if you think she is in over her head get her out." Frank orders him.  
  
"I think she is all ready just by suggesting it." Jake replies.  
  
"Jake, I know what I'm doing and I also realize the risks, we all do. I don't want any other women going through what they do to them." Maria adds.  
  
"You act as if you know personally what happens." Andy states.  
  
"If any of you had taken the time to read my file, you would know this is not the first case that involved kidnapping women for slavery that I worked on." Maria replies.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Frank asks.  
  
"Like I said, you could have read my file, or do you just take Elaina's word on how well I work and never read it?"  
  
"I trust her opinion, but I guess it would have cleared up some things." Frank replies.  
  
"You think?" Maria asks. "What if there is trouble and Derek is with us?"  
  
"Hand him a vest and gun, he knows how to use one." Frank was watching Derek and Cody talk.  
  
"No way! I'm not giving him a gun. If I did I would have to shoot myself to keep Elaina from doing it." Maria shouts.  
  
"Elaina is the one that taught him how to use a gun." Frank replies. "I've been target shooting with him and he is good. But only if there is trouble will a gun go in his hand."  
  
"I still say it is a dumb idea to let him go with Cody."  
  
"Frank I tend to agree with Maria, he could get hurt if there is trouble." Andy states.  
  
"Derek come here." Frank calls his son over. "I told Maria that you could go in the van with Cody when she is working and if there is major trouble for any reason you are to be given a gun and a vest. You are to follow Cody and Andy's orders and if you get hurt in a skirmish, pray that your Mother doesn't find out. If she does, blame Maria or Cody not me."  
  
"Very funny Frank. I will personally tell her it was your idea." Maria says.  
  
"Maria, I'll be okay. I may just go back home and be with Megan and Sarah while you're working." Derek replies. "I've already decided I'm going to go to Quantico after school so it would just be a way to get my feet wet."  
  
"As long as it isn't with your blood." Maria had a serious look on her face.  
  
"It won't be." Derek states.  
  
"Does Elaina know of his plans to follow in your footsteps?" Andy asks.  
  
"Yeah and she isn't too happy." Frank replies as he walked over to Sab. "Do you remember how to access the Double D computer system?"  
  
"Do you remember who you're talking too?" Frank raised his eyebrows to her question. "Of course I do, why?" Sab answers.  
  
"Elaina forgets to take her bracelet off if not reminded; I need to know if she forgot this time." Frank replies.  
  
"And if she did forget, we can know exactly where she is." Sab was typing as she spoke and gained access to the computer before she finished her sentence. "Yes! Now all I need is to find her." Sab searched for the signal but couldn't find it.  
  
Frank saw concern on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't seem to find it, but it is still activated. Do you think the storm is interfering with it?" She didn't want to think or say the other possibility.  
  
"It could be, maybe will be able to pick it up in the air." Frank was glad Sab didn't mention that it could have been damaged in the crash in front of Derek. "Let's get to the airport and go find them."  
  
Frank and Sab took off; Maria was still talking quietly to Derek when Jake walked over with them. "When do we go back to the club, Martin will be expecting us to show?"  
  
"Could you call and say I have food poisoning or something? I can't go, not tonight." Maria asks. "Andy you don't mind that we don't go do you?"  
  
"Go ahead, I don't mind. I have another meeting to get to, call me the minute there is any news. I'll be back here first thing in the morning." Andy started to leave but Maria stopped him.  
  
"I should tell you that Lady Hawk is the one flying Sab and Frank to Montana." Maria says to him.  
  
"I know, I already got a call. See all of you in the morning." Andy left as Jake walked over to Maria.  
  
"I was hoping you didn't want to go." Jake says making the call to the club.  
  
"Maria? Mom and Uncle Reese are okay aren't they?" Derek asks as Maria sat back down next to him.  
  
"Yeah they are, you can still feel them here can you?" She pointed to his heart.  
  
"Yes, but my head is telling me very few people make it out of plane crashes." Derek replies.  
  
"Some do and that is the category Reese and your Mom are in." Maria adds.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm as sure that they are okay as I am that the phone will ring in about a minute." Maria replies.  
  
It wasn't long and the phone rang and Cody answered it. "Jake it's for you."  
  
"How did you do that?" Derek asks Maria.  
  
"I've been able to do that for a long time, I mostly do it to annoy people." Maria saw that Jake's conversation was very serious. She walked over to Cody. "Who is he talking too?"  
  
"His mother, Allison." Cody replies.  
  
"He told me about her yesterday." She watched at how Jake acted talking to her, Maria could see how much he care for his mother.  
  
"Derek, Allison wants to talk to you." Jake tells him and handed him the phone.  
  
"She heard on the news about the plane going down, I guess they released the names finally since Frank knows about it." Jake says walking over to Maria.  
  
"I called Aunt Liz about them so Frank wouldn't have too. I hated making that call."  
  
"Parents are the hardest to tell bad news to." Cody says.  
  
"Have you ever met them?" Maria asks them.  
  
"Not yet, but Elaina is expecting them soon." Jake replies.  
  
"You'll like them when you meet them, but I have to warn you that her father is deaf. And he will refuse to acknowledge anyone that doesn't sign to him." Maria explains. "If you don't sign hello to him he will ignore you, because he feels ignored."  
  
"I'll have to remember that. I also need to learn more sign. Derek has been teaching me and Sab in exchange for computer classes." Cody thought it was a good trade.  
  
"How did Grandma and Grandpa take it?" Derek asks after hanging up. "Allison wants you to call her if we hear anything." Jake shook his head yes.  
  
"Your grandparents are scared, but they believe they will be okay." Maria put her arm around him as he pulled a chair next to her.  
  
"Jake could we go to the church the way we did before Mom's surgery?" Derek asks.  
  
"Sure want to go now?"  
  
"If you don't mind." Derek replies.  
  
"Let's go, Maria you want to come with?" Jake offers.  
  
"I don't think so. I'll keep Cody company."  
  
"Cody you can come too." Derek offers.  
  
"That's okay, you two go ahead." Cody waved them out.  
  
Maria buried her head in her hands and started to cry. Cody put his arms around her. "I was wondering when you would break down. I won't tell anyone." He put his head on her shoulder. "I'll be right back." Cody went and got a box of tissue for her from Monica's desk. "Here you go you might need these."  
  
Maria took some of the tissues from him and dried her face then blew her nose. "Sorry, I was hoping to keep it together better than that."  
  
"You're allowed to break down, they are family." Cody replies. "I'm just surprised you didn't do it sooner."  
  
"Actually I am too. I guess I just didn't want Frank and Derek to see it happen."  
  
"I've seen you at your worse so cry, yell, scream, whatever makes you feel better." Cody suggests.  
  
"Thanks, Sab is one lucky lady to have you in her life. Just as I was when you saved me." Maria gives him a kiss.  
  
"She is lucky and I'm glad I found you when I did or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Cody says.  
  
"I think I'll go over there and prop my feet up and take a nap while Derek and Jake are gone. Then I think we should go get something to eat."  
  
"Sounds good to me as long as you pay." Cody smiles at her as she went to the couch. 


	6. Good news

CHAPTER 6  
  
Frank and Sab arrive at the Billings airport as it is getting dark. They went straight to the hanger where he was told the search and rescue crew was assembled. A man met him by the name of Scott Timmons.  
  
"Mr. Donovan I presume." He says holding out his hand. "I'm Timmons head of Search and Rescue."  
  
"This is Sabrina Kells." Sabrina shook hands with Timmons.  
  
"I wish this storm would have let up sooner, but nature works on her own schedule not ours."  
  
"We can help you with your search; we know exactly where my wife is." Frank replies.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Timmons was skeptical.  
  
"My wife and I own a ranch not far from here. We have a security system that includes the use of these bracelets." Frank showed him the bracelet he was wearing. "They have tracking devices in them, my wife has one on and we were able to find her on our way here by that."  
  
"Maybe I should get one of those for my wife." One man comments.  
  
"Just why would you need that type of security for a ranch?" Timmons asks.  
  
Frank showed his badge to them. "My wife, and I are Federal agents and we need the security for our family."  
  
"I take it you are a Fed too Miss Kells."  
  
"Sort of." Sab sat down and opened her laptop to look at the signal from the bracelet again. "Frank!" She tried to control her excitement. "The signal has moved."  
  
"How far?" Frank was looking over her shoulder. "Not far, but enough that it tells us she is alive." Sab replies.  
  
"Someone else could have moved her." Timmons says.  
  
"Then we know one or both of them are alive." Frank insists.  
  
"There is something we need to tell you Mr. Donovan. We found the pilot to your wife's plane in a hanger shot. He's alive but barely."  
  
"Then who was on my wife's plane?" Frank asks.  
  
"I'm sorry to say we have know idea." Timmons replies.  
  
"A mechanic found the other pilot bound and shot, he wasn't able to talk to us." Another man reports.  
  
"When can we go rescue them?" Frank asks.  
  
"We will be leaving at first light, but you won't, you'll stay here." Timmons orders.  
  
"That's what you think." Sab says under her breath.  
  
"I'm going with you so get use to the idea." Frank insists.  
  
"If they are injured we will need all the room we can spare to carry them."  
  
"Then one of your people can stay I am going." Frank argues.  
  
"Is your friend always this insistent?" Timmons turns to Sab.  
  
"He's my boss and yes he is." Sab replies.  
  
Frank sat down next to Sab and looked at the signal. "I'm hurt you don't consider me a friend." Frank winks at her.  
  
"Sorry, but I just meant that you are my boss first and foremost and the friend part I not sure of." Sab explains.  
  
"Elaina and I both consider the team, which includes you, as friends." Frank replies. "I am only your boss when we are working. Technically we are not here on business. This is personal."  
  
"Oh great, I'm doing this without pay? If I knew that I wouldn't have come." Her teasing made him smile.  
  
"I'm glad you brought your sense of humor." Frank laughs.  
  
"Me too, I think we both will need it before the night is over."  
  
*****  
  
The next day Andy showed up to find the team and Derek all sleeping near the phone. Monica and Alex had arrived late that night when Montgomery returned early.  
  
Maria and Jake were curled up on the floor in sleeping bags and Derek and Cody had fallen asleep at the Operations Board. Alex and Monica had brought out cots to sleep on.  
  
The phone rang once and no one was there when Cody answered it. "Wonder who that was?"  
  
"That would be me." Andy stood putting his cell phone away. "I thought I would get you all up at once that way."  
  
"I think I have whip lash from moving so fast, can I sue?" Cody asks holding his neck.  
  
"Nope, sorry." Andy replies.  
  
Someone's cell then phone rang.  
  
"That's mine." Maria grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello songbird, how are you feeling this morning?" Montgomery asks.  
  
"I'm feeling better now that you called. I missed you while you were away." Maria mouthed Montgomery's name to them.  
  
"Really? I'm flattered. Martin told me you had food poisoning or something. Are you going to be in today?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very interested in talking to you about something. I have an offer to make to you." Maria replies.  
  
"What is it"? Montgomery asks.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get there; shall we meet in about an hour?"  
  
"I'll be waiting. Good bye love."  
  
"Goodbye." Maria hung up. "Yuk, he is hard to take before breakfast, actually he's hard to take period."  
  
"Hey we have an email from Sab." They all gave Cody their attention. "They are going out at first light to rescue them. She says that they found the signal when they got closer and then Sab said she saw slight movement in it." It seemed that everyone let out a deep sigh of relief together.  
  
"What else does she say Cody?" Monica went to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, some of this is personal." Cody replies. "I'll skip that part; she said that Frank insisted on going. No big surprise there. She'll get back with us as soon as she knows more."  
  
"I don't know about anyone else but I feel a lot better now." Derek says with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I feel better knowing they arrived in one piece, I guess Lady Hawk kept her promise." Maria says.  
  
"Are we ever going to know her real name?" Cody asks.  
  
"Not from me." Maria smiles. "I'm going to go change then go to work on Montgomery. I'm feeling very good and I think I will make progress with him. I can feel it."  
  
*****  
  
Maria and Jake went to the club. Cody, Andy and Monica were in the van watching and listening. Derek stayed with Alex back at the nest even though he asked to go with them; Maria thought it be best he stayed behind in case his father called.  
  
Maria walked up to Montgomery and put her arms around him. "Hello Conner. I finally made it. My stomach doesn't like me being here but I wanted to see you."  
  
"Are you sure you should be, you do look a little pale?" He asks looking at her.  
  
Maria had put on a lighter make up to look that way and she was glad he noticed. "I'm fine love."  
  
"You said you had an offer for me." Conner reminds her.  
  
"Yes, I found out through the grapevine that you are in the smuggling business."  
  
"Just what grapevine are you talking about, the one of miss information." Connor was annoyed.  
  
"Now we both know that you are not innocent as you would lead me to believe. I have ways of finding out about people I'm interested in." Maria explains. "I have proof that you are a smuggler would you like to see it?"  
  
"What is she up to? What proof does she have?" Andy asks from the van.  
  
"You really don't want to know." Cody replies, knowing what Sab told him that they did yesterday morning.  
  
"Yes I would like to see this proof, if it exists." Connor tells her.  
  
"Jake, can I have the proof please." Jake opened the briefcase and gave her the copies they had made yesterday. "Here you go; I think these say it all."  
  
"How did you get these?" Connor demands.  
  
"I told you I have my ways. Now I would like to become a partner with you. My voice is not going to hold up much longer according to my doctor. I would like to have a nice little nest egg put back when that happens."  
  
"And if I refuse to let you be my partner?" Connor was becoming defensive.  
  
"There is no refusing me, you can try but I will just take you out of the picture and have the business to myself." Maria stares as she says it, letting him know she wasn't bluffing. "Do we have a deal Mr. Montgomery?"  
  
"I already have partners; I will have to consult with them."  
  
"Then do it. I will give you 24 hours to decide. I will see you tomorrow. I won't be singing tonight. I have other things to do." Maria and Jake walked out.  
  
"Okay now what?" Cody asks Andy.  
  
"Watch and see what he does next. Monica do you think he will go after Jake and Maria or make the deal?" Andy asks.  
  
"I think he will go for the deal, he acts as if he really has feeling for her and if that is true he will want to give her what she wants." Monica replies.  
  
"Especially if he values his life." Cody adds.  
  
"I'm going back to the nest; I'll bring Alex back to relieve you Monica." Andy says getting up. "I wish there was someway to give you a rest Cody but I don't think there is."  
  
"Actually there is, but Maria probably won't go for it." Cody replies turning to him. "Derek knows this set up as well as Sab and I do."  
  
"Well we do have Frank's permission so I might bring him along." Andy took off.  
  
"Good luck, he doesn't realize that Maria is just as protective of Derek as Elaina."  
  
*****  
  
At the Billings airport, Sab watched as Frank and the rescue team lifted off in the dim light of morning. When she couldn't see the helicopter any longer she went back to her laptop and stare at it in hopes of seeing any movement. The temperature had dropped really low and in the high mountains even lower.  
  
"Come on Elaina you have to be okay." Sab realized she had said it out loud. She looked around to see if anyone had heard her.  
  
She waited for what seemed to be hours but in reality it had only been 45 minutes, when she saw Frank's signal coming in close to Elaina's.  
  
"You're about a mile out." She radioed Frank.  
  
"Thanks, what about Elaina's, any change?" Frank radios back.  
  
"Sorry none." After a few minutes Sab informed them they were over the sight. "You're right over them, do you see anything?"  
  
"A lot of snow, but we are going down there." Frank replies. Suddenly the thought of Elaina's dream came to him.  
  
Frank and the rescue team repelled down from the helicopter. As they went down closer it was easier to see the outline of the downed plane. Frank noticed that they barely stopped before going over into a deep ravine.  
  
"Reese, do you hear something"? Elaina tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
"If you're hearing things so am I." Reese got up slowly and made his way to the opening that wasn't there anymore due to the snow. He dug a little and the snow came into the plane opening up to the morning sky. "Seems like company's coming."  
  
"Damn and this place is a mess they should have called first." Elaina jokes.  
  
The rescue team filed in with Frank being the last one in. "Hey Lady, nice landing spot."  
  
"Come here you." He knelt down beside her and she put her arms around him so tight he couldn't breath.  
  
"Trying to squeeze me to death?" Frank says as she loosened her hold on him.  
  
"I'm just so glad to see you." She kisses him.  
  
"Come on, let go so they can look you over." Frank insists. "Seems this is what your dream was about." Frank said to Elaina she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"How did you find us so fast after the storm? I know the emergency beacon wasn't working." Reese informs them.  
  
"You never told me that brother." Elaina was angry.  
  
"Take it easy, we found you because you forgot again." He picked up her arm and showed her the bracelet.  
  
"Thank God for my being forgetful." Elaina smiles.  
  
"Sab, she has a broken leg, cuts and bruises and feisty as ever." Frank informs her.  
  
"That's great news; tell her I'm happy she's okay."  
  
"Just a second you can tell her yourself." Frank gave Elaina the headset.  
  
"Hello Sab."  
  
"It is so good to hear your voice." Sab says wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"It's good to hear yours too, thanks for helping find me so quick."  
  
"It was all you, if you hadn't left your bracelet on, well I'm just glad you did."  
  
"So am I. When you tell everyone we're okay tell my kids and Maria I love them and will see them really soon." Elaina replies.  
  
"Will do. I need to say something to Frank." Sab tells her. Elaina gave the headset back to him.  
  
"What do you need Sabrina?" Frank asks.  
  
"Cody sent an email. Maria's made her demands to Montgomery and they're watching him closely.  
  
"Copy that." Frank replies.  
  
"We better get them out of here." Timmons says.  
  
"How do you feel about a helicopter ride?" Frank asks.  
  
"As long as it doesn't crash, I don't care."  
  
******  
  
The phone rang back at the nest; Derek grabbed it before Andy could. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Derek, I have some news for you." Sab's voice was full of excitement.  
  
"Hang on a minute; I'll put you on the speaker. Okay ready. Please tell me they're okay." Derek says.  
  
"Yes, they are pretty beat up but they are going to be okay." Sab replies.  
  
"Yes! I knew they would be." Maria hugged Derek.  
  
"Your Mom said to tell you she loved you, Sarah and Maria and will see all of you really soon. Is Cody there?" Sab asks.  
  
"No, he and Monica are watching the club." Derek replies.  
  
"Okay I'll email him. Bye for now guys."  
  
"Thanks, bye. I feel like celebrating, think Mom would want a party?" Derek asks.  
  
"I'd hold off on that, she's probably not in the mood right now." Jake suggests.  
  
"You can plan one, but don't set a date for it until you talk to them." Maria tells him.  
  
"Derek, how would you like to go with me and Alex and give Monica and Cody a rest?" Andy asks watching Maria's expression change.  
  
"I don't think he should get involved in this." Maria says.  
  
"We have Frank's permission to let him go and we can't burn out Cody. We may need him later if Montgomery should try anything. It will just be a couple of hours." Andy states.  
  
"I still don't like the idea." Maria protests.  
  
"Maria I'll be fine, I know how to use the equipment and Cody does need a rest."  
  
"Fine go ahead, but be very careful."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Derek kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"You're very protective of him. You'd make a great mom yourself." Jake says to her.  
  
"We have phone calls to make, so let's do it." Maria seemed to ignore his last statement.  
  
"Yes boss." Jake says sarcastically.  
  
******  
  
Later that day at the airport in Billings, Sab, Frank and Elaina wait for their plane to be refueled.  
  
"I still think it would be a good idea if you stayed at the ranch a few days and got some rest." Frank insists.  
  
"I'm going back to see my kids and no one is going to stop me." Elaina replies. "I'll be fine; I had a lot of rest waiting on you to find me."  
  
"I don't know why you try to get her to stay; you know how she is, Boss." Sab adds.  
  
"I told you, we are not working, you can call me Frank."  
  
"Or pain in the ass is good too." Elaina says laughing.  
  
"Very funny, Lady. I could have used your other nickname but I didn't. I'm a gentleman." He kisses her. "You know Sab doesn't even consider me a friend." Frank pouts.  
  
"Why would she, you're her boss?"  
  
"You're her boss too and she considers you a friend." Frank was still acting sad.  
  
"Hey, I never said I didn't consider you a friend I just think of you more as my boss." Sab explains.  
  
"Ignore him Sab." Elaina says.  
  
"I'm serious, why is it no one on the team considers me a friend?" Frank asks.  
  
"Think back to how you treated them the first few months, you were a tyrant." Elaina replies. "You never opened up to them."  
  
"I was starting to open up more to them. I just didn't want them to know that much about me; I am a very private person."  
  
"I guess I kind of blew that out of the water when they met me." Elaina says.  
  
"Just a little, I think there are still a few secrets left in our family closet."  
  
"I can think of a few, Sab would you like to know them?" Elaina asks smiling.  
  
"Oh no you don't?" Frank put his hand over her mouth. "Ouch you bit me."  
  
"Don't cover my mouth up, I told you I'd do that the last time you tried." Elaina says.  
  
"Behave, you two we are in public." Sab scolds them.  
  
"Elaina are you ready to fly again?" A familiar voice asks.  
  
Elaina looked up to see Lady Hawk in front of her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Didn't Frank tell you I'm your pilot?" She asks.  
  
"No he didn't and I'm surprised he's letting you pilot any plane he's on." Elaina replies.  
  
"I did it as a favor to you and Maria."  
  
"Well I guess we should go then, crutches please." Elaina says as Frank helped her up.  
  
Sab gave her the crutches and she started out to the plane. "You're pretty good with those."  
  
"This isn't my first broken leg, but I do hope it is my last." Elaina replies.  
  
Sab watched as Lady Hawk went ahead to the plane. "Elaina, what is Lady Hawk's real name?"  
  
"Didn't she tell you? It's Sam Rawlinson."  
  
"She's related to Andy?" Sab asks surprised.  
  
"Yep." Elaina kept up her pace as Sab walked up to Frank.  
  
"What did Lady Hawk do to you that you don't like the way she flies?" Sab asks.  
  
"I made the mistake of making her angry by criticizing her landings when we worked on a case together. When it was over she took me on a few touch and go landings and I could barely walk for three days after that." Frank replies.  
  
"Now I consider you a friend, because as my boss you would have said it was none of my business." Sab giggles as she walked fast to catch up to Elaina. 


	7. Surprises

CHAPTER 7  
  
Back at the club the team was assembled in the van. Andy had notified them that Montgomery's partners had arrived for a meeting. Andy was looking at the monitors as he spoke to the team. "Ivan Brauner is the man on the left and Stephan Rinehart is on the right."  
  
"They don't look too happy to be there." Monica notices.  
  
They watched and listened as the three men talked about Maria's demands.  
  
"I see no problem in giving her what she wants. I am willing to give her a share of my take." Montgomery says to the two other men.  
  
"And you think we should do the same? You are not thinking with your head. I am not giving her anything." Rinehart states. "I say we take her with the girls we have now, if she is as talented as you say she'll bring a lot to our bank accounts."  
  
"I will not do that to her. She is mine. I will give her half of my take but she will not be taken from here gentlemen." Montgomery insists.  
  
"You've got it bad Connor. You're a fool and fools make mistakes." Rinehart replies.  
  
"How dare you say that to me, if it weren't for me you would not have half the women you have taken." Montgomery argues. "My clubs are providing you all the women you need. If I want her for myself that is my business not yours."  
  
"If she is demanding a partnership that is our business. Get rid of her." Rinehart orders.  
  
Connor looked at his other partner. "Ivan you have been silent, what is your view of this?"  
  
"The girl is more trouble than you think." Ivan replies. "After you called me I did a little investigating of my own and you're new girlfriend is a Fed."  
  
"Okay, how did they find that out?" Cody asks.  
  
"How do you know this? What proof do you have?" Connor demands.  
  
"Yes please tell us?" Andy says as he watched.  
  
"I have some special friends; they can find these things out for me. You should have had her checked out before hiring her. But again you just wanted another woman for your bed." Ivan explains. "You're an idiot for not checking and now I suppose you will want us to take care of her as we did your other friends."  
  
"Keep talking you bastards and we'll hang all of you." Maria was angered by what she was hearing.  
  
"I will not let you hurt her, I can control her. I have already started drugging her without her knowing it." Connor confesses.  
  
Jake looked at Maria who was stunned to hear that she had been drugged. "Maybe that is why I have been shaking so much, I thought it was the alcohol."  
  
"What are you talking about Montgomery, she is a Fed. Didn't you hear me, she is on to you." Ivan argues. "There is no way you can keep drugging her without her knowing something is going on."  
  
"All I have to do is increase what I have been giving her and she won't want to leave me."  
  
"What the hell is he giving me?" Maria asks frightened.  
  
"I'm not letting you jeopardize our business for some damn woman. It's time we find ourselves a new partner." Brauner pulls a gun on Montgomery. "Where is the girl?"  
  
"She's not singing tonight, she said she had other plans."  
  
"Call her and get her here, now!" Brauner orders.  
  
"What do I tell him?" Maria asks as her cell phone begins to ring.  
  
"Act as if you're ready to deal and you'll be there in a half hour." Andy tells her.  
  
Maria nods and answers her phone. "Hello."  
  
"Mary, I just talked to my partners, they are willing to meet with you and discuss your offer." Montgomery says in a calm voice.  
  
"Good, I can be there in a half hour." Maria replies. "Connor, are you okay you sound different?"  
  
"Fine love, I had to do a lot of fast talking to convince them to let you meet with them."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a little while. Good-bye."  
  
"Good bye love." When Connor hung up the team saw Brauner shoot him.  
  
"Let's get suited up and get in there." Andy orders.  
  
"Derek stay here and help Cody and Alex you stay too, follow his every order." Maria says as she put her vest on.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Andy asks. The team acknowledged they were and they headed out. "Jake, Monica front door. Maria and I will go to the office through the back."  
  
"They are staying in the office." Cody informs them.  
  
Maria unlocked the back door with the key Montgomery had given her. She and Andy slowly walked down the hall to the office.  
  
Jake and Monica went in the front door; the only person they saw was Martin behind the bar. Jake pointed he gun at him. "Hands on the bar Martin now." Jake showed him his badge. Monica went behind the bar and cuffed him.  
  
The office door was closed so Maria slowly turned the doorknob and then flung the door open. "Federal Agents!" Brauner pointed his gun at her and she fired at him. He fired too as he went down. Rinehart pulled a knife but dropped it after seeing what happened to his partner. Maria kept her gun on him as Andy kicked the knife away from him and then cuffed him.  
  
Maria went to check on Montgomery, she looked for a pulse and found a faint one. "Cody we need an ambulance Montgomery is alive, barely."  
  
"I'll get it on the way." Cody answers.  
  
Maria noticed that Andy had been shot and went over to him. "Shoot your self there Andy?"  
  
"Very funny. This is your fault." Andy says. "How is it my fault?"  
  
"If you would have been a better shot, Brauner wouldn't have gotten a shot off to hit me." Andy reasons.  
  
"Well I have news for you, if you would learn to move faster you won't have gotten hit." Maria replies.  
  
Jake and Monica come in the office bringing Martin with them. "Andy you okay?" Jake saw the blood on his arm.  
  
"Nothing major, I barely feel it." Maria tightened a handkerchief around it to stop the bleeding. Andy winced with pain. "Until she did that, I barely noticed it."  
  
Maria giggles. "Sorry I made it hurt more."  
  
They heard the sirens coming, Jake and Maria took Martin and Rinehart outside while Monica and Andy stayed with the other two men.  
  
"I hope Montgomery makes it to find out what he was drugging you with." Jake tells Maria as they walked out.  
  
"I'll be okay; he hasn't been around me in over 24 hours so I should have most of it out of my system by now, what ever it was." Maria was being hopeful.  
  
*******  
  
Later that evening the team was making out the paperwork for the case. They were all surprised when they saw Elaina coming in with Frank and Sab.  
  
"We're back!" Sab says as she raced over to see Cody. She grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
Frank was standing next to Elaina as she cleared her throat. "Sab, you know better than that." Elaina pulled Frank closer to her and kissed him. "Always let the Boss kiss first then you can get away with it. Haven't I taught you anything?" She winks at Sab.  
  
"So cousin, you seem to be in high spirits considering what you've been through. Did Derek tell you about the case being over?" Maria asks.  
  
"Yes he told us. I guess now you can go back to Virginia for your next assignment."  
  
"Lainie!" Maria looked around and saw Jake staring at her.  
  
"Oops, I guess you didn't tell him yet sorry." Elaina's apology was too late to help Maria.  
  
"What is she talking about, were you just going to up and leave without telling me?" Jake's voice was touched with anger.  
  
"I've known about it for a few days, I was hoping Elaina could get me reassigned from it, but she couldn't. But I didn't tell you because there is nothing to tell." Maria took out a file folder out of her brief case and gave it to Elaina. "Here this will explain."  
  
Elaina opened the file and saw a resignation. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't." Maria pulled Jake over so they could talk more privately. "Jake I have pushed aside too many problems in my life and never dealt with them. My drinking, the accident and a few other things, I need to get the therapy I should have gotten years ago and deal with my problems."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jake asked confused by her sudden change of mind.  
  
Maria looked in Jake's eyes. "I think we should slow down our relationship, I have a lot of problems to sort through. You said this morning that I would make a great mother some day. That is one of the things I have to deal with. Let's just say that there's something in my past that has to do with a child and I can't discuss it right now especially with you."  
  
Jake put his arms around her waist and held her. "I don't understand what you're getting at what could have been so bad that you can't tell me about it? I want to help you if I can." He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away from him.  
  
"You can't help me, I told you this wasn't a permanent relationship. I need some time to heal some old wounds. We can see each other occasionally just not all the time. I'm resigning to stay near Elaina, I have liked being close to her, and so I'm going to work at my friend's restaurant. I'll be singing there occasionally."  
  
"I'm going to be your best customer." Jake smiled.  
  
"Don't come there every night. I meant what I said we are to spend some time apart."  
  
"I understand see you around." Jake walked away and sat with Alex.  
  
"Well from the looks of it Jake and Maria are history." Elaina whispered to Frank.  
  
"Where did Andy go?" Frank expected him to be there.  
  
"He went home just before you got here said he had someone to see." Alex stated.  
  
"Well I know how he is spending his night." Elaina quipped.  
  
"Shouldn't we be telling a certain someone something?" Frank whispered to Elaina.  
  
"Sab? Where did she and Cody go?" Elaina looked around for them.  
  
"They went to their little hide away they have, I'll go get them." Monica said.  
  
"You let them have a little hide away here?" Elaina turned to Frank.  
  
"I know nothing about it." Frank said in defense. "Now that I know I'll keep and eye out."  
  
"Use both eyes you might notice more." Alex teased hearing the conversation.  
  
Monica came back in with Sab and Cody following. "Sab we have something to say to you and we also have a surprise for you. Please sit down here." Elaina tapped on the chair next to her. Elaina put her hands over her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Sab was worried that this was another prank.  
  
"Nothing just wait a few minutes while things are set up." Frank told her.  
  
Sab could hear things moving around near her and was getting very nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
"Is that water good and cold Frank?" Elaina asked winking at him.  
  
"Oh yeah real icy."  
  
Sab started to squirm in her seat. Frank had to help hold her still. "Hold still we were just kidding. It's just about ready."  
  
"Everything's ready Elaina." Monica said.  
  
"Okay are you ready to know what is going on?"  
  
"YES!" Sab yelled.  
  
"Remember honey I have a headache." Elaina tells her.  
  
"Sorry can I please see now?"  
  
"Okay?" Elaina pulled her hands away from Sab's eyes to show her the surprise.  
  
"What is this?" Sab said staring at what was before her.  
  
"Well it is a celebration. Since you graduated from Quantico academy and you were put in the system as a tech operator, you never have taken the formal title of agent but that is how you are referred to by just about everyone but yourself. So I think it is time you started thinking of yourself as Agent Sabrina Kells, tech op/communications expert."  
  
"But there is one thing you need to do before we can certify you as an actual agent." Frank said.  
  
"What is that?" Sab questioned.  
  
Elaina took her gun out. "Sab see that broken window up there?"  
  
"There's no broken window up there." As Sab said it Elaina fired her gun and broke it. "Oh that broken window. What about it?"  
  
"You have to be certified to carry a gun full time. Take mine and shoot the pane of glass next to the one I broke."  
  
Sab took the gun and raised it. "Right or left side?"  
  
"Right then left." Frank told her.  
  
She fired the gun twice shooting out both panes of glass. "How was that?"  
  
"Do it again with the panes left. Start at the top and go down each row." Elaina said then watched her take the rest of the window out.  
  
"How's that? Now what do I do? Fix the window?"  
  
"No that is Jake and Cody's job." Elaina teased. "It needed to be replaced and will be tomorrow."  
  
"Good you are now certified on hand guns. Welcome Agent Kells." Frank said to her as Sab gave Elaina her gun back. "Well at least I know I have one agent as a friend now." Frank said.  
  
"Don't start whining about the rest of the team not being friendly toward you." Elaina told him.  
  
"Oh come he wants us to be friends after all this time?" Cody sounded disgusted with the idea. "He never let me be his buddy before why the change now?"  
  
"I admit I never wanted to become that close to all of you because I didn't want my personal and professional lives interacting with one another but I'm changing with time and feel we all could be friends as well as co- workers." Frank was standing next to the cake and reached in and threw a hunk of it at Cody hitting him in the face. "See I can have fun too."  
  
Cody walked over and grabbed a handful of cake and held it up. Everyone that was laughing stopped as Cody and Frank stared at each other.  
  
"You really don't want to do that Cody." Sab warned him.  
  
"Why not he started it." Cody threw the cake and Frank ducked and it hit Maria.  
  
Maria went over and grabbed a handful and looked at Cody. "You really shouldn't have done that." Maria said. Maria looked at Cody and as she threw the cake with one hand she pushed Frank down it the cake with the other.  
  
Everyone was silent as Frank rose up from the cake. He cleaned his face off and grabbed Maria pushing her into what was left of it. He saw that Elaina was laughing hard and decided she should join the fun. He walked over to her with cake in his hand.  
  
"Don't you dare Frank, I'm injured and this isn't." She didn't finish before Frank shoved the cake in her face. She wiped it off her face and flung it at him. "Have to admit it does taste good." They all laughed.  
  
The end 


End file.
